


Sightless

by Tayryns_Tower (tayryn)



Category: The Nanny
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/Tayryns_Tower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes losing his sight for CC to see what’s right in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mrs. Babcock?”

CC looked up from the magazine she was only pretending to read to find the doctor standing before her and nodded. “How is he?”

“He’s going to be fine,” the doctor answered and CC breathed a sigh of relief. “If you’ll come with me, I’ll take you to him.”

CC stood, tossing the magazine to the now empty chair, and the two of them moved down the hall. 

“Your husband was very lucky,” the doctor told her. “This could have been much worse.”

CC merely nodded as she followed him into one of the rooms. She stopped and her eyes widened at the sight of Niles lying in the hospital bed, a scowl on his face as a young nurse tried to wrap a bandage around his head.

“Sir, would you please relax.”

“No, I will not relax. I want some answers and I want them now!”

The sympathetic smile on CC’s face quickly changed into an amused smirk as, the normally charming and unflappable, Niles gave the nurse a hard time.

“Where is that bloody doctor?!”

“Right here,” Doctor Crayden answered, stepping further into the room. He gestured for the nurse to leave. “I just stepped out to get your lovely wife.”

“My wife?!”

“Right here, darling,” CC quickly hurried over to Niles’ bed and grabbed his hand; refusing to dwell on how easily the endearment slipped from her lips.

“Babcock?”

“Were you expecting someone else?” CC asked and gave his hand a hard squeeze, just barely keeping the grimace of pain off her face when he returned the pressure equally as hard.

“Doctor?” A young nurse stood in the doorway holding a folder.

“Excuse me a moment Mrs. Babcock, Mr. Babcock,” Crayden said then walked over to the nurse.

“Wife?! Mr. Babcock?! What are you up to?” Niles asked as he turned in her direction, and even with his eyes bandaged, CC could see the angered confusion on his face.

Glancing toward the door where the doctor was still conversing with the nurse, CC leaned closer. “They just assumed I was your wife, so I let them run with it,” she told him as she looked at him. She felt her heart clench at not being able to see his eyes. “It was the only way they’d tell me what was happening with you,” she finished with a whisper.

Niles nodded and gave her hand a gentle squeeze then, conveying his understanding. “Thank you,” he replied sincerely then his brows drew together under the bandage and he frowned. “Mr. Babcock?!”

CC laughed softly.

“You will pay for that, CaCa,” Niles told her.

“I expect nothing less, Rubbermaid.”

**~NCC~ ~CCN~**

Niles chuckled then sighed.

As loathe as he was to admit it, he was glad CC was with him at this moment… because he was, quite frankly, frightened beyond words.

In some ways, not being able to see was scaring him more than his heart attack had, and he’d been extremely frightened then. Only CC’s presence then, when he was convinced that he was dying, had kept him relatively calm… as it was doing so again now.

He felt a gentle pressure on his hand.

“The doctor’s coming back,” CC told him quietly.

“My apologies, Mr. and Mrs. Babcock,” Doctor Crayden said. “Those were some test results I was waiting on.”

“So… Doctor, am I going to get my sight back or not?” Niles asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

He felt CC’s fingers tighten around his again as they waited.

“Well, from my examination and the tests I’ve run… I believe you will,” the doctor answered.

“You believe? Does that mean you’re not certain?” CC questioned the man, and even though Niles couldn’t see her face, he could tell by the tone of her voice that she was glaring at the other man.

He felt oddly touched.

“Mrs. Babcock, your husband is suffering from major Alkali burns to his eyes, there is some damage. From what I can see, yes, he will regain his sight. It’s just going to take some time.”

“How much time?” Niles asked.

“A few weeks at least,” Crayden answered. “You told me it was a good five minutes or more before you were able to rinse your eyes. Because of that, there is significant corneal abrasion, and there is also some damage to the lens. Now this is going to take some time to heal, however, I honestly believe that it will heal, and your vision will be fine.”

“Okay, so what do we have to do to make sure he heals properly?” CC questioned the doctor.

“There is a high risk of infection, so I want you to keep the bandages on, except for when you put in the antibiotic eye drops. The prescription for those and some other antibiotics are in this folder.”

“Can I put these drops in or…?” CC asked.

“For the first week or so, I would actually prefer a nurse to do that,” the doctor told her. “I also want to see you every other day, Mr. Babcock.”

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” Niles grumped.

“Don’t worry, Doctor, I will make sure of it.”

Niles’ frown deepened and he turned his head in what he hoped was the doctor’s direction. “When can I go home?”

“I want to keep you overnight,” Crayden replied. “If all looks well in the morning, you’ll be home by noon.”

Niles sighed. “Once again, I really do not have a choice, do I?”

“I’m afraid not, Mr. Babcock.” Dr. Crayden told him.

“Fine,” Niles simply shrugged and released CC’s hand to cross his arms over his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

CC glanced down at Niles as he pouted… and that’s just what he was doing, she decided and shook her head.

She felt for the man.

She really did.

CC hated to be dependent on others, for anything, and could only imagine what it must be like for Niles right now… not being able to see and having to depend on others - on her - for pretty much everything at the moment.

‘I really do hope the doctor is right and his eyesight returns,’ CC thought, and felt a strange ache in her heart at the thought of never seeing his beautiful blue eyes twinkle at her again as they engaged in their verbal sparring.

“Mrs. Babcock?”

“I’m sorry,” CC shook herself out of her thoughts and met the doctor’s eyes. “What were you saying?”

Doctor Crayden gave her an understanding smile. “I was just telling you that I was going to go make arrangements for your husband’s stay, and was wondering if you would like a private room for him?”

CC glanced down at Niles, waiting on him to answer with his preference, but when he remained silent, his arms still crossed over his chest, she turned to the doctor. “Private, please.”

“Very well,” the doctor nodded. “You can wait here with him, and someone will be along shortly to take you to the room.”

“Thank you, Dr. Crayden.” CC said and then slapped Niles on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

CC rolled her eyes and apologized to the doctor.

“No apologies, ma’am. In your husband’s shoes, I’m not so sure I would act any different,” he said then left the room.

“Niles,” CC sank down in the chair next to his bed. “You’re an ass.”

Niles didn’t reply.

“What? That too easy for you?”

Niles sighed. “I’m not in the mood to go head to head with you right now, Miss Babcock.”

“Niles…” she began in a quiet voice as she turned in the chair, reached out and laid her hand on his arm.

“But neither do I want you going soft on me, Babcock.” Niles told her, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

“Not on your life,” CC replied, “so long as you promise me the same thing.”

“Deal.”

They sat in silence for several minutes.

“My head is killing me,” Niles muttered.

“After the way you banged it when you fell, I don’t doubt it,” CC said as she stood. “I’ll go get a nurse, and get you some aspirin.” She patted his shoulder. “I’ll be right back.”

Niles grabbed her hand. “Don’t go.”

“Niles, I’m only…”

“Please, Miss Babcock… I… don’t go.”

CC could see the anxious look on his face, even with his eyes bandaged as they were, and could hear the anxiety in his voice. She sank back down onto the chair. “All right.”

“Thank you,” Niles said in a quiet voice as he released her hand.

“You’re welcome,” CC regarded him carefully. She could tell there was more he wanted to say and waited patiently for him to do so.

“I feel like I’m lost in a very dark room,” Niles began, his voice low. “You know, one of those pitch black rooms with no light whatsoever so that even your eyes can’t adjust?”

“I hate rooms like that.”

“I’m finding it very disconcerting,” Niles admitted. 

“I can only imagine you do,” CC said.

“Thank you for staying. I feel better with you here,” Niles told her and CC watched a small grin tease his lips. “Although, I will deny ever having said that even under threat of death.”

CC laughed and was about to respond when a young nurse stepped into the room.

“Mr. and Mrs. Babcock?”

“Yes.”

“Doctor Crayden asked me to tell you that we should be moving you to your room in about twenty minutes. We’re just processing the paperwork.”

“Thank you,” Niles said, and CC could hear the weariness in his voice.

“Nurse, my husband has a very bad headache; could you bring him some aspirin?” CC asked the young woman.

“Of course,” she said. “I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you, Miss Babcock.”

“You’re welcome, Niles.”

“So… I guess all we can do is continue to wait.”

“Yep,” CC replied.

“Have you called Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield?”

“No,” CC answered. “With the time difference, I thought it would be best to wait till morning.”

“When you speak to them, please tell then I said NOT to come home.”

“Are you sure about that? You don’t want them here?”

“I’m sure. There’s nothing they could do for me anyway. And as much as I adore Fran, she would just…”

“Smother you?”

Niles nodded.

“All right, I’ll tell them,” CC said. “Anything else you’d like me to tell them?”

Niles shook his head.

At that moment, the nurse returned. “I’ve got your pain medication, Mr. Babcock.”

CC couldn’t help but smirk at the scowl on Niles’ face at the salutation. She was going to have so much fun with him about this when he was better.

“Thank you,” Niles said and held out his hand in the nurse’s general direction. Once the tablets were in his hand, the nurse handed him the bottle of water she’d uncapped. He quickly swallowed them.

“You’re welcome, sir,” the nurse replied then looked at CC. “It shouldn’t be too much longer.”

CC smiled her thanks at the young woman and watched her leave.

“Have you had anything to eat since we’ve been here?”

CC turned back to Niles and shook her head, then remembered he couldn’t see her. “No,” she answered quietly. “I hadn’t given any thought to food.”

“I’m sorry you missed dinner.”

“Niles,” CC said incredulously. “Under the circumstances, eating is the last thing on my mind.”

“Regardless, please promise me you’ll have something when you leave here.”

CC shook her head. The man was lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV with a bandage wrapped around his head, covering his currently sightless eyes… and he was concerned about making sure she ate. “Niles…”

“Miss Babcock, please…”

“Why are you so concerned about whether or not I eat, Niles?”

“Because, as a butler… it’s my job,” he said simply.

CC swore she could hear in his voice that there was more to it than that… but chose not to push the issue at that moment. Maybe, he was just scared and hurting, and because of that he was trying to keep things as normal as possible. ‘Well, as normal as things can be between us,’ she thought with a small smirk.

‘Or maybe he’s feeling as confused as you are,’ a little voice in her head suggested.

“I promise,” she told him, ignoring the voice.

“Thank you.”

They fell silent, and after a few minutes, CC could hear Niles’ breathing slow then even out and realized that he’d fallen asleep. She let her gaze run over him, her heart clenching once more at the sight of the bandage wrapped around his head.

‘God, please let his eyesight return,’ she prayed silently, and once again felt a strange ache in her heart at the thought of Niles losing his sight. Of looking into his eyes - those amazing blue blue eyes - and his looking back at her, but not seeing her… not seeing the affection hidden behind the zingers and insults they didn’t quite mean but couldn’t help but throw at each other.

She closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair, and let her mind drift back over the events of the last week.

She’d walked into the office Friday morning, ready to work as always, only to be informed by Maxwell that he, Fran and the kids were leaving the following Monday for a month long vacation in England. His reason being; he wanted to go before Fran’s pregnancy progressed too far for her to travel.

CC had been about to protest, to remind Maxwell that they had too much work to do if they wanted to turn their play into a movie, but quickly realized that she would be able to get much more work done on her own without the distraction of Max being distracted by his wife.

_“Well, then while you’re gone, I will just come in and keep working on the presentation for the film deal,” CC told Max._

_“Are you sure, CC?”_

_“Yes,” she nodded. “Without any distractions, I should be able to get quite far on it.”_

_“Oh, sir, no… please! Make her stay away,” Niles said from the corner of the office where he was dusting the shelf._

_CC spared a scowl at the bane of her existence before turning her attention to Maxwell. “Niles isn’t going with you?”_

_“Uh… well,” Maxwell glanced over at Niles then shook his head. “No. I, uh, I’ve decided to give him the time off. He’s more than earned it.”_

_CC frowned, sensing there was more to the story, especially when she noticed Maxwell and Niles exchange a look, but decided she really didn’t care. “Just stay out of my hair, Dust Bunny, and I’ll stay out of yours.”_

“Mrs. Babcock?”

CC opened her eyes to find the young nurse who’d brought Niles his aspirin standing before her.

“Doctor Crayden asked me to tell you that it shouldn’t be too much longer.”

“Thank you,” CC gave the woman a grateful smile and watched her leave then turned to look at Niles.

_“Oh, Niles… I’m going to miss you so much,” Fran told him, sniffling loudly._

_“Oh geez, you’re only going to be gone for a month,” CC muttered. “Get a grip, would you? Rubbermaid will still be here when you get back.”_

_“But the wicked witch of the west might not be,” he told Fran as he turned to look at her._

_CC smirked back at him as young Grace stepped up to Niles and wrapped her arms around him._

_“Goodbye, Niles,” the young girl said. “I wish you were still coming with us.”_

_CC’s eyebrows shot up._

_“Uh… yeah… so do I, Miss Grace.”_

_CC watched Niles meet Maxwell’s eyes over the teen’s head and give him a pointed look._

_“Uhm, right… we should be going, or we’ll miss our flight,” Max said, clapping and rubbing his hands together anxiously._

_“Have a good trip, Maxwell,” CC said. “Say hello to Elizabeth for me.”_

_“Will do, CC,” Maxwell replied. “And do try to have a little fun, won’t you?”_

_“Yeah yeah… sure,” she nodded._

_Maxwell shook his head and turned to Niles. “Are you sure you about this, old man? There is still time for you to come with us.”_

_“Yes, sir, I’m sure.” Niles nodded._

_“Okay then,” he clapped Niles on the shoulder then leaned in close. “Good luck,” CC heard him say in a soft voice._

_“Thank you, sir.”_  
CC reached out and gently brushed her fingers through his hair. “Why didn’t you go to England with Maxwell, Niles? Why did you stay behind?”

**~CCN~ ~NCC~**

“And your call button is right here,” the nurse told Niles, placing it in his hand. “If you need anything at all, just press it and someone will be right in to help you.”

CC watched Niles simply nod and murmur his thanks.

“Get some rest, Mr. Babcock.”

CC bit back her smile as Niles shook his head, a slight scowl on his face. She knew once he got his eyesight back, that he would make her pay for this. CC smiled at the thought. She was looking forward to it.

“Mrs. Babcock,” the nurse left Niles’ side and walked over to where CC stood near the door. “You may stay with your husband as long as you wish; however, we have given him a mild sedative, so he’s most likely going to nod off in a little while. It’s the best thing for him right now.”

“Thank you, Lynn.” CC replied, and with a nod, having finally asked the young woman’s name earlier when she’d come to move them to Niles’ room. 

“You’re welcome, ma’am.” Lynn gave her a small smile then left CC alone with Niles.

She moved further into the room and dropped down into the chair next to Niles’ bed.

“You don’t have to stay, Miss Babcock.”

“I know.”

“Then why are you still here?”

“I don’t know…” CC answered honestly. “I’ve been asking myself the same question; after all, you are the biggest pain in the ass I’ve ever known.”

Niles chuckled. “Ditto, Babs. Ditto.”

She could hear sleep taking hold of him and watched, with an almost tender smile on her face, as he slowly began to lose the fight with the sedative.

“Let me ask you something, Niles…” CC began. “Why didn’t you go to England with Maxwell and the family?”

His answer, CC knew, was one he would never have admitted to if he’d not been waylaid by the drugs currently swimming through his system and on the verge of sleep.

“Someone had to stay and take care of you…”

Without thinking, CC reached out to brush her fingers through his hair, much like she had earlier. “That’s why I’m still here, Niles…” she whispered, with slowly dawning awareness. “That’s why.”


	3. Chapter 3

‘Someone had to stay and take of you.’

Niles’ words echoed through her mind as CC stepped inside the empty townhouse, then closed and locked the door. She leaned back against it and released a shuddering sigh. Once she’d been assured that Niles was asleep, CC had left the hospital, hailed a cab and come home to go to bed. She was exhausted.

She glanced down at her watch.

“Good heavens,” she gasped. It was three o’clock in the morning.

At that moment, her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn’t eaten anything since lunch. With another sigh, she pushed herself away from the door and headed for the kitchen, to make herself a small snack as she’d promised Niles she would. She snagged the cordless on her way; deciding to call Maxwell now and get it over with.

Forty minutes later, CC was finally in the bathroom of the guest room, readying herself for bed. She’d called Maxwell in England and, in between taking bites of the bagel she’d toasted and slathered with cream cheese, she’d managed to convince both him and Nanny Fine that Niles expressly requested that they not come home, and had promised that she would take care of him.

‘Someone had to stay and take care of you.’

“But why you, Niles?” CC asked the question aloud to the empty bathroom as she heard his words once again.

As she washed off the day’s makeup, her thoughts drifted back over the last week spent in this house… with only Niles for company.

She’d been surprised when, on the Wednesday after Maxell had left, Niles suggested that she simply stay at the mansion for the duration of the Sheffields’ vacation or until she’d gotten all her work done.

_“After all, Miss Babcock, you keep pulling late nights and end up staying in the guestroom anyway. It only makes sense.”_

And it had. Even if she had been loathed to admit it… it was, after all, Niles’ suggestion. However, the more she’d thought about it, the more she’d realized that it made sense. Later that afternoon, she’d taken a small break and had run to her penthouse to grab some of her things.

The rest of the week had been uneventful… and she and Niles had, quite surprisingly, gotten along.

They’d still tossed out some good zingers, of course. To even consider doing otherwise would have just driven them both crazy. But with just the two of them alone in the house, CC found that their insults and the nicknames had taken on a more affectionate nature.

CC had to admit… it’d been a nice change.

As she reached for her toothbrush as the day’s events came back to her.

_“Miss Babcock?”_

_At the quiet call of her name, CC looked up from the contract in her hand to see Niles standing in the doorway._

_“I wanted to know if you were planning to work late again tonight.”_

_CC looked at the paperwork littering the desk and sighed before looking back up at him. “I was hoping not to, but I’m afraid it’s looking that way.”_

_“With the weather being so nice today, I thought I’d fire up the barbeque and throw a couple of steaks on.”_

_CC’s mouth watered at the thought. “That sounds good.”_

_“Anything in particular you’d like with it? Baked potato? Salad?”_

_“A potato would be nice.”_

_“Very well,” he nodded. “I will hold off putting them on until you’re closer to being finished.”_

_“Niles!” CC called out when he turned to leave. He stopped, looking back over his shoulder at her. “Thank you.”_

_“You’re welcome, Miss Babcock.” He gave her a smile then left the office._

_CC stared at the now empty doorway for several moments before shaking her head and turning back to the paperwork in front of her. After several minutes, she sat back in her chair and closed her eyes with a sigh. She could no longer concentrate on what she was doing… instead of the words, she kept seeing his face._

_She shook her head._

_She really needed to stop this._

_It was Niles, for Pete’s sake._

_NILES!_

_She was mooning over her business partner’s butler. But even as she had that thought, CC knew he was more than that to her, and had been for some time. The realization of which caused her no amount of confusion._

_This past week - the two of them being cordial, almost friendly, with each other - had only served to confuse her even more._

_CC pushed back the chair, stood and wandered over to the open patio doors. She leaned against the doorjamb and stared out at the big billowy clouds, her thoughts drifting along with them. A small smile touched her lips as, not surprisingly, her thoughts turned back to the erstwhile butler._

_As much as CC hated to admit it… she’d been attracted to the very man who’d been a pain in her ass from the moment she’d walked through the mansion’s front door all those years ago. And that attraction, much to her chagrin, had grown into something more over the years without her even realizing it._

_A loud scream and crash suddenly broke into her thoughts._

_She spun around and ran out of the office._

_Moments later, she burst into the kitchen to find Niles on his knees on the floor in front of the fridge, an upturned step-stool and bucket next to him. His hair and face were wet… his shirt as well. One hand was over his eyes, the other stretched out as he slowly inched his way across the floor through the puddle on the floor._

_“Niles!” CC hurried over to him._

_“Miss Babcock! Thank God. Can you help me to the sink, please?”_

_CC grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet, leading him around the island to the sink. “What happened?”_

_“I was preparing to clean the wall above the fridge when the ladder went out from under me. The bucket spilled… I got it in my eyes…” he told her as they made it to the sink._

_CC turned on the water, taking care to keep it cool as he bent over the sink and began to wash his eyes. She winced when he gasped._

_“Blast, that stings!” His voice was muffled._

_CC stood next to him, her hand on his back as he continued to splash the water into his eyes. Several minutes later, he asked her for a towel as he reached out to turn the faucets off. She stepped over to the stove and grabbed the one hanging on the oven door. “Here…”_

_Niles took the cloth and held it over his eyes as he slowly straightened up._

_She watched him blot the water from his face then blink his eyes several times, looking like he was trying to focus on her but couldn’t. His eyebrows furrowed deeply as he frowned then winced. “What’s wrong?”_

_“I… I can’t see,” Niles answered, a hint of panic in his voice._

_“What?”_

_“I can’t see,” he repeated. “It feels like there’s something in my eye… like I’m wearing contacts that were dropped in the sand and put in without being cleaned off. It’s also stinging like a son of a bitch.”_

_“What was in that bucket, Niles?”_

_“Ammonia.”_

_“Straight ammonia?”_

_“Yes, it cleans better when you don’t dilute it,” Niles answered then groaned. “Damn, that hurts.” He dabbed at the tears on his cheek, his eyes watering now beyond his obvious control._

_CC grabbed his arm. “Come on, Niles,” she said as she began to lead him out of the kitchen. “I’m taking you to the hospital.”_

_She spit her toothpaste into the sink then rinsed._

_“I’m sorry you missed dinner.”_

_“Niles,” CC said incredulously. “Under the circumstances, eating is the last thing on my mind.”_

_“Regardless, please promise me you’ll have something when you leave here.”_

_CC shook her head. The man was lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV with a bandage wrapped around his head, covering his currently sightless eyes… and he was concerned about making sure she ate. “Niles…”_

_“Miss Babcock, please…”_

_“Why are you so concerned about whether or not I eat, Niles?”_

_“Because, as a butler… it’s my job,” he said simply._

CC began to unbutton her blouse as she recalled a brief phone conversation she’d had with Maxwell the day before yesterday.

_“Maxwell, you’re on vacation, why are you calling?”_

_“I just wanted to check in and make certain my house was still standing.”_

_In spite of herself, CC cracked a smile and chuckled._

_“So, you and Niles are getting along, I take it?”_

_CC could hear the smile in his voice. “Yes, Maxwell, we are.”_

_“Good. I wasn’t certain his decision to stay home was a good one, but I was glad I was wrong.”_

His decision.

He’d stayed because he’d wanted to.

Why?

That’s what she wanted to know.

CC slipped her nightgown on then walked out of the bathroom, turning the light off behind her. She slid under the covers then reached out to turn off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

“Is it possible,” she asked the dark room as she curled up on her side and stared out the window. “Do you actually care more than you let on, Niles?”

The words hung unanswered in the quiet of the room as CC fell asleep… her head filled with a jumble of confusing thoughts and emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

Running a little later than she liked, CC walked briskly down the corridor to Niles’ room.

She’d not slept well… tossing and turning with strange dreams. Images - some good, some bad… but all of them centred on the man she was hurrying to see – had plagued her dreams throughout the night. As a result, she’d ended up sleeping in, having turned off her alarm in protest when it’d gone off.

And now, she was rushing to get to her husb…

CC stopped dead in her tracks.

Niles was not her husband.

She shook her head. It was pretend. Nothing more. Just a way to allow her to be there for Niles… no questions asked.

‘Keep telling yourself that,’ a soft voice whispered in her mind. ‘You might actually start to believe it.’

CC took several deep breaths, silently admitting to herself that maybe, just maybe, that little voice was right.

‘Maybe? Come on, CC, you’ve already admitted to yourself you’re attracted to him, is it really that difficult to admit that you care about him as well? That he’s more to you than just Maxwell’s butler? That you want him to be more than that to you? That you want him… plain and simple?’

“Yes, it is…” CC said quietly to herself. It would hurt too much if he… she shook her head at the thought. “What we have works… it’s enough.”

With that, CC squared her shoulders, tugged the strap of the overnight bag of Niles’ clothes she’d packed that morning, and resumed walking towards his room.

‘It will never be enough,’ her heart whispered.

**~CCN~ ~NCC~**

Darkness.

He was surrounded by darkness.

And, he did not like it.

With his eyes bandaged, however, he had little choice in the matter.

But, still, he did not like it one bit.

It gave him too much time to think… think about things he really shouldn’t be thinking about.

_“You don’t have to stay, Miss Babcock.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Then why are you still here?”_

_“I don’t know. I’ve been asking myself the same question; after all, you are the biggest pain in the ass I’ve ever known.”_

_He’d chuckled at her answer. Typical Babcock. But then she’d grown quiet, and he’d gotten so sleepy._

_“Why didn’t you go to England with Maxwell and the family?”_

She’d asked the question just as he’d begun to fall asleep, and Niles knew that he would never have answered her - at least, not completely truthfully - if it hadn’t been for the sedative the nurse had given him. Feeling relaxed and mellow, he’d found himself responding honestly to her softly asked question.

_“Someone had to stay and take care of you…”_

Then he’d felt it.

At least Niles thought he’d felt it.

Or maybe he’d dreamt it.

Either way, he was convinced that he’d felt CC run her fingers through his hair; her touch soft… almost affectionate.

And if he’d dreamt that… then surely he had dreamt hearing her respond to him… her voice a mere whisper. _“That’s why I’m still here, Niles. That’s why.”_

Could she really care more than she let on?

Was it possible?

Niles felt his heart give an extra hopeful beat.

‘It is, after all, why you decided to stay in New York,” the voice in his head told him.

While a part of him had been looking forward to visiting home and getting a chance to see some of his old haunts, Niles had also known that while it was a vacation for the family, it would not have been much of one for him… for he would still have been expected to look after everyone else’s needs.

‘And you would have been away from her for a whole month.’  
 _  
“Well, then while you’re gone, I will just come in and keep working on the presentation for the film deal,” CC told Max._

_“Are you sure, CC?”_

_“Yes,” she nodded. “Without any distractions, I should be able to get quite far on it.”  
_  
Niles had practically done a little jig on the spot; her words had been his way out… and, he’d hoped, his way in.

_“Oh, sir, no… please! Make her stay away,” Niles said from the corner of the office where he was dusting the shelf. He watched as Miss Babcock looked over at him, scowled, and then turned back to Maxwell._

_“Niles isn’t going with you?”_

_“Uh… well,” Niles held his employer’s gaze, silently pleading with him. Maxwell, to his credit, clued in fairly quickly, stammered for only a moment before he shook his head. “No. I, uh, I’ve decided to give him the time off. He’s more than earned it.”_

_Niles watched Miss Babcock frown as she looked between the two of them. “Just stay out of my hair, Dust Bunny, and I’ll stay out of yours.”_

He’d merely smiled at her then left the office whistling.

Later that evening, however, as he’d known he would be, Niles had been back in the office with Maxwell… both pleading and explaining his case.

_“Sir, your mother has servants in residence,” Niles pointed out for the third time in as many minutes._

_“I am aware of that.”_

_“They will not appreciate my encroaching on their territory.”_

_“Nonsense, Niles. They know you’re there under my employ, not my mother’s.”_

_Niles sighed. “I thought you said this would be a vacation for all of us.”_

_“And, so I did,” Maxwell replied._

_“We both know, sir, that if I go, I will have very little time for myself as I will be too busy looking after you, Mrs. Sheffield and the kids.”_

_“Niles…”_

_“Sir…” Niles paused then met the other man’s eyes directly. “Max, please. I’m asking you as my oldest friend.”_

_“Niles, that’s not fair, old man.”_

_“No, it isn’t, but I’m asking it anyway.”_

_“Then as your oldest friend,” Maxwell began. “I want you to tell me the real reason. You were all set to go with us. In fact you were looking forward to it until this afternoon when CC said… when she…” his eyes widened and he met Niles’ eyes. “Niles?”_

_“I’m in love with her, Max.” Niles admitted in a quiet voice._

_“You… you’re in love with CC?”_

_Niles nodded._

_“Since when?”_

_“From the first moment I opened the door for her. When I watched her rock Gracie to sleep after Sarah passed away. When she kept me from panicking during my heart attack. Yesterday when she slipped pepper in my feather duster. This afternoon when she called me a Dust Bunny… pick one.” Niles smiled at his old friend. “I honestly cannot remember a time when I haven’t been in love with her.”_

_Maxwell sat back in his chair, a stunned expression on his face. “Wow. Niles, I… wow!”_

_Niles chuckled._

_“So the last two decades… all of the name-calling, the insults and pranks you two have pulled on each other have been what? Foreplay?”_

_“Of a sort,” Niles shrugged. “I had to do something to keep her attention until she could see that she did not have a future with you.”_

_“Niles, I…”_

_The older man held up his hand. “I know,” he said and smiled at his friend to show that he knew and understood._

_“So, how will not going to England help?”_

_Niles took a moment to gather his thoughts. “I’ve noticed a softening about her the last little while,” he began. “And maybe… just maybe, this could be my chance to tell her. I don’t know what will happen… she’ll most likely just laugh in my face, but I am hoping that with it just being the two of us, with no need to have to keep up the pretence of hating each other, that things will go a little smoother. And, even though she’ll deny it, she needs someone here to look after her.”_

After that, Maxwell had quickly agreed to let him out of the England trip, and had even gone so far as to promise to not tell Fran the reason. At least until they’d made it to England so not to chance ruining Niles’ plans.

Niles smiled… as over the last week and a half, they’d made some progress. They had gotten closer.

And then his accident yesterday afternoon.

How was he supposed to woo her without being able to see?

He sighed.

Maybe they were just destined to be what they were now and no more. Could he live with that? Would it be enough?

‘No,’ his heart told him. ‘It would not be enough.’


	5. Chapter 5

CC breezed into Niles’ room with her usual greeting to see him sitting up in the bed talking with the doctor; the lights in the room dimmed.

“Ah, Mrs. Babcock, excellent timing,” Doctor Crayden smiled at her. “I was just about to check your husband’s eyes.”

“And after? Will he be able to come home?” She asked as she dropped the bag on the chair and moved over to the bed. She slipped her hand into Niles’ without even realizing it.

“Let’s see how his eyes look first,” the doctor said then turned to Niles. “Now, Niles, I’m going to start removing the bandages. I want you to keep your eyes shut, all right?”

“Yes,” Niles nodded, and CC felt his fingers tighten around her hand.

CC watched; the hand not holding his clenched in a tight fist.

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“Clenching your fist.”

“How did you know I…”

“You always do when you’re anxious,” Niles told her. “And if you keep doing it, you’re going to bruise your palm with your nails.”

CC slowly unclenched her hand. “I didn’t realize you paid that much attention.”

Niles merely smiled.

“All right, almost there,” Crayden said as he got to final round of gauze. “Now remember, Niles, keep your eyes shut.”

Niles nodded.

CC kept her eyes on Niles’ face as the doctor removed the pads covering his eyes. The skin around his eyes was a little red… a little puffy, as were his eyes. But as far as CC could tell… everything looked okay.

“Now, Niles, I’m going to slowly and carefully open your eyes to check them. I want you to just relax, okay?”

“Mmhmm,” Niles replied. “That goes for you, too, Babs. Unclench your hand again.”

The doctor chuckled as CC smirked and shook her head as she uncurled her fingers from her palm.

“Okay, get ready, Niles. I’m going to start with your right eye first.”

CC held her breath as the doctor gently lifted Niles’ right eyelid and flashed the penlight he’d pulled from his pocket in Niles’ eye. She noticed that Niles did not flinch and wondered what, if anything, that meant.

“And now, your left eye.”

“Well?” Niles asked when the doctor lowered his lid and straightened up.

“The inflammation has gone down a little, which is a good sign,” Crayden told them. “But tell me, Niles, did you see the light in your eyes?”

“No,” Niles answered quietly. CC could hear the worry in his voice and felt him grip her hand a little tighter.

“Should we be worried?”

The doctor shook his head and laid his hand on Niles’ shoulder. “No. It’s not even been a full twenty-four hours yet, so, I’m not worried. Your eyes simply need time to heal. If in three weeks, you still can’t see… then we’ll start worrying. Okay?”

CC and Niles both nodded.

“Now, I’m going to put some antibiotic drops in your eyes, bandage them, and then you’ll be free to go.”

“I can go home?” Niles perked up a little.

“Yes,” Crayden smiled then turned to CC. “However, you’ll need to make arrangements for a nurse to come in and look after him.”

Niles frowned. “Is that really necessary?”

“I’m afraid so,” the doctor said as he put in the drops. “We don’t want to take any chances with your sight.”

Niles sighed and CC couldn’t help but smile. Without thinking, she reached out to feather her fingers over his cheek, wiping the drops away. “It won’t be that bad, baby…”

It wasn’t until she saw his eyebrows arch up into his hairline and the small smile play over his lips that she realized what she’d said and done.

“I’ll take your word for it, dumplin’.”

CC’s breath caught in her throat at his choice of endearment. Unbidden, a myriad of images flashed through her mind.

Feeding each other cookies.

Delicious, stolen kisses.

A hot and heavy make out session in the dining room.

The gentle pressure on her hand brought her out of her thoughts and she looked at Niles. If his eyes hadn’t been covered, CC knew without a doubt they’d be twinkling knowingly at her.

She cleared her throat and turned to the doctor. “Do you recommend any particular agency?”

“Yes,” Crayden nodded as he continued to wrap the bandage around Niles’ head. “In fact, I’ve already put a call into them. Now, I would suggest live-in home care for the first few days.”

“No!”

“Niles…” CC began.

“No!” Niles shook his head.

CC shrugged as she met the doctor’s eyes.

“Very well, I will make arrangements for a nurse to stop by each day.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” CC said, giving him a ‘what can you do’ look.

“You’re welcome. Now, I am going to see about your discharge papers,” Crayden said, “and leave you with your lovely wife to help you get dressed.”

“So, my lovely wife,” CC watched a smirk slowly form on Niles’ lips when the door to the room clicked shut. “You’re going to help me get dressed are you?”

“Apparently,” CC replied as she walked over to the chair where she’d dropped the bag of his clothing and returned to the bed.

“Miss Babcock, don’t worry about it, I can do it myself,” Niles told her as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, taking care to keep the blankets in place and reached out blindly for the bag. “After all, you might get vital parts caught in the zipper.”

“I think you should be more concerned with what I brought for you to wear.”

CC burst out laughing at the horrified expression on his face, made even more comical with the bandage covering his eyes.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t I?”

Niles shook his head in defeat. “You’re an evil woman, Babcock.”

“Don’t you ever forget it,” CC told him as she took the bag from him and unzipped it. “I was in a hurry this morning, so I simply grabbed the first things I could find in your drawers.”

“You… you were in my room? In my…” his voice trailed off and CC watched his face flush a deep red.

Unable to resist, CC placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in so her lips were brushing his ear. “So, Butler Boy… ready to model a pair of those wild briefs for me?”

“Oh god…” Niles groaned and dropped his head; his forehead landing on her shoulder.

Neither one moved for several beats of their hearts, and it was all CC could do to not give into her urge to shift closer and nuzzle the warm skin of his neck.

“Evil… just evil,” Niles murmured as he slowly lifted his head.

CC couldn’t help but chuckle softly, and patted him on the shoulder. “Come on, Hazel,” she said and stepped back. “The sooner you’re dressed, the sooner we can go home.”

“Yes, dear.”

CC threw his boxers at him, hitting him square in the face.

**~CCN~ ~NCC~**

Niles shifted, trying to find a comfortable position in the wheelchair as they rode the elevator down, and sighed when he couldn’t find one.

“Stop pouting,” CC told him, sharing an amused smile with the orderly. “You know it’s hospital policy.”

“I know… but I still would rather have walked, especially after having been stuck in that bed all night.”

“Well, we’ll be out of here in a few minutes, and you can stretch your legs on the walk to the car.”

“Sounds good,” Niles said then turned his head in her direction. “Did you drive or take the limo?”

“I drove,” CC replied then patted his shoulder. “Just think of how much more fun driving with me is going to be now.”

“Oh good lord,” Niles groaned then chuckled when she swatted him. “On our way home, can we stop to pick up some lunch?”

“The hospital cuisine not up to your standards?”

“No.”

CC grinned. “What are you in the mood for?”

“A deep dish pizza.”

“Really?”

“Yes. With Sylvia in England with her daughter, I’ll actually get to enjoy more than half of a slice.”

CC laughed. “Deep dish pizza it is.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as the elevator stopped to let more people on. CC shifted closer to the chair as the doors closed and the elevator resumed its descent.

CC felt his hand cover hers where it still rested on his shoulder.

“Thank you, witch,” she heard him say in a quiet voice.

She smiled, knowing he meant more than just the pizza, and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. “You’re welcome, Butler Boy.”


	6. Chapter 6

There was a loud crash, followed by a loud scream and the pounding of footsteps that had CC hurrying from the office into the living room.

“What the hell is going on?” She asked as she watched a young lady dressed in a white nurse’s uniform barrel down the stairs and head for the front door. “Nurse Russell? Where are you going?”

“That man is impossible. I’m sorry… but I quit,” Nurse Russell told her, opening the closet and grabbing her jacket.

“What if I double your salary?” CC offered.

Russell shook her head. “I’m sorry, Miss Babcock.”

With that, the young nurse left the mansion, slamming the door behind her.

CC sighed then with a sudden surge of anger, she hurried up the stairs. “What the hell is your problem?” She burst into the room to see the target of her ire sitting on the edge of his bed.

“I don’t have a problem.”

“Nurse Russell just quit.”

“She didn’t quit, I fired her.”

“Niles!” CC sighed in exasperation. “She was the fourth nurse you’ve had an issue with this week, and it’s only Wednesday! And that’s not including the three from last week.”

“I do not need a nurse,” Niles told her.

“Yes, you do!”

“No, I don’t! I can manage on my own, thank you very much.”

“But that’s just it, Niles, you can’t!” CC said in a surprisingly calm voice. “You need someone to look after you right now.”

“No. I…” he began in a clipped voice as he rose to his feet and began to make his way towards her. “Don… aaggh!”

CC caught him as he tripped over the robe on the floor. “You were saying?”

Niles wrenched his arm out of her grasp and carefully made his way back to his bed and sank down on the edge with a deep sigh.

CC felt her heart go out to him at the dejected slump of his shoulders. “Niles…”

“Don’t. Just leave me alone.”

She ignored him and sat beside him. “Niles, you need to accept this.”

He shook his head.

“Yes, you do,” CC said. 

“Miss Babcock…”

“Niles, you can’t see,” she told him. “But you heard what the doctor said… it’s only temporary.”

“But what if it isn’t?”

“But it is.”

“But what if it isn’t?!”

“Then we deal with it if it happens. But for now, it’s temporary, and you need to let someone help you, Niles,” she laid her hand on top of his. “Let’s not dwell on the negative, all right?”

Niles nodded then turned his face toward her. “Miss Babcock…” he began in a quiet voice. “Why… why are you doing this?”

“What?”

He gestured back and forth between them. “This.”

CC bit her lip. “I don’t know,” she told him honestly. “I just… I guess… I don’t like seeing you like this, and I want to help you get back to your old annoying self.”

A small smile touched his lips.

“In spite of everything we do to each other… you’re my friend, Niles… at least, I like to think we’re friends.”

Niles turned his hand under hers and squeezed it gently. “In our weird, sick, twisted way… yes, we are friends.”

CC smiled, even though he couldn’t see it and studiously ignored the wild pounding of her heart.

“So, what was the problem with Nurse Russell?”

“She was insisting on giving me a sponge bath.”

CC opened her mouth then closed it again, biting back a laugh. “You fired the nurse because she wanted to give you a sponge bath? I would have thought you’d jump at the chance to have a … a cute, young twenty something’s hands all over you.”

“Cute and young? Really? How do I know you’re not just saying that, and she wasn’t in fact Nurse Ratchet in disguise?”

CC laughed. “She wasn’t. She really was a young twenty-something.”

“Do you think we could get her back?”

“Not a chance.”

Niles gave an overly dramatic sigh then chuckled softly. “I’m sorry,” he said after a moment. “I just…”

“I know,” CC told him. “I’m not going to tell you I understand… I can’t even begin to understand how it feels to not see… but I do understand the feeling of helplessness… I felt that way last spring…” her voice trailed off and she cleared her throat before continuing. “But a friend helped me through it…”

They fell silent, neither one really knowing what to say. CC was overwhelmed at the myriad of emotions that swept over her. Concern, sympathy, affection, lust…

‘Love,’ her heart whispered to her.

She shook her head, still refusing to give into the emotion.

‘Stop being afraid to give in,’ the voice sounded in her head again. ‘Take that chance on what could be the most glorious experience of your life.’

CC sighed as she stared at their joined hands and felt her heart skip a beat.

‘Told you…’

“I would really like to take a proper shower,” Niles said after a few minutes, pulling CC out of her thoughts. “The sponge baths help, but I don’t feel clean. That and I would like to shave,” he told her, reaching up to scratch at the stubble on his cheek.

“You are looking a little scruffy,” CC said with a smile. But I like it, she thought then shook her head. “How about a bath instead?”

Niles made a face. “I don’t much care for baths.”

“Is that why you always sneak into Maxwell’s Jacuzzi when he’s not home?”

“That’s different,” Niles replied. “It’s a Jacuzzi. But when all is said and done, I prefer a shower over a bath.”

CC nodded in agreement, even though he couldn’t see her. “I’m the same way,” she said. “Tell you what… why don’t we call the doctor, and see what he has to say. Perhaps there is something we can do so you can take a shower. But whatever he tells us, we abide by his decision, sound fair?”

Niles nodded.

“Okay then,” CC gave his hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it and standing. “I’ll go call him and be right back. Do you need anything before I go?”

“Perhaps, just turn on some music. The silence is actually starting to get to me.”

CC walked over to the small stereo in the corner. Moments later, soft music filled the room. “Better?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Good. I’ll be back as soon as I get a hold of him.”

“All right,” Niles said. “Miss Babcock?”

CC stopped in the doorway and looked back at him. “Yes?”

“Thank you,” he said softly.

“You’re welcome, Niles.”


	7. Chapter 7

CC slowly made her way to Niles’ room after finally having managed to get a hold of the doctor.

He had given the okay for Niles to take a shower… however there were a few stipulations… and CC wasn’t sure he would go for them. Hell, she wasn’t sure if SHE would go for them.

She knocked lightly on the door, and called his name in a soft voice, seeing him lying on the bed.

“I’m not asleep,” he said. “Although, I am amazed that I’ve not fallen into a boredom induced coma. What took so long?”

“The doctor was on a call,” she answered, moving into his room, placing the package in her hand on his night table before sitting on the edge of his bed. “And then I had to wait on a special delivery. I’m sorry; I should have buzzed up to tell you.”

Niles shook his head. “It’s all right. I am probably just more aware of time crawling because there is nothing for me to do,” he pushed himself into a sitting position and looked towards her. “So, what did Doctor Crayden say? Can I take a shower?”

“Yes, you can…”

“Yes!”

“But there certain conditions,” CC finished.

“I don’t care what they are! If it means I can take a shower, I’m all for them.”

“You may change your mind when I tell you,” she muttered.

“Then tell me already so that I can go take my shower.”

CC took a deep breath. “First, you can’t get your eyes wet, and for that, Doctor Crayden sent over some waterproof bandages. I’ll just have to put them on for you. That was the other reason it took so long, I had to wait on the messenger.”

“Is that what you put on my night table?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Okay, so I can’t get my eyes wet, that makes sense,” Niles said. “And…?”

“You’re not to shower unattended,” she said quietly.

“What?”

“You’re not to shower unattended,” CC repeated.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

She watched him purse his lips thoughtfully. “Okay, so then we get another nurse.”

“I’m afraid you’ve scared them all away,” she said. “They refuse to send anyone else.”

“Damn.”

“There is one other option,” CC began slowly. “I’m just not sure you’re going to like it.”

“What is it?”

“I… that is, we… shit!” CC swore, got to her feet and began to pace.

“Miss Babcock, are you saying you have to shower with me?”

CC stopped pacing and simply stood there. “Yes. Doctor Crayden was adamant about you not being alone in the shower.”

“What about taking a bath?”

“Same thing. He doesn’t want you unattended just in case you suffer a dizzy spell or experience some pain.”

“So whether I shower or bathe, you have to be there.”

“Yes.”

“I see.”

“It’s not funny, Niles!” CC told him as he began to chuckle softly.

“No, you’re right, it’s not,” he said, his lips still twitching in amusement.

“Oh, shut up!” She sat back down beside him, unable to keep the corners of her mouth from curling up as well.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” CC replied. “We do seem to get ourselves into these ridiculous situations don’t we?”

“Yes, we do,” Niles agreed. “So, how do propose we do this?”

“I don’t know.”

“We could,” he began after a few moments of thought, “do it like my sponge baths.”

“How’s that?”

“We keep our underwear on,” he said simply. “I’ll keep my boxers on and you…”

“My bra and panties,” she finished.

“Yeah.”

CC gave it some thought. “I guess that could work.”

“You’re okay with that then?”

“Yes,” CC answered. “Just let me go grab my robe.”

“All right.”

“I’ll be right back.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” she heard him say as she left his room and quickly made her way to the guestroom where she’d been staying for the last two weeks.

She quickly stripped out of her clothes, leaving her bra and panties on then reached for her robe on the end of the bed. She paused before picking it up and looked down at her lingerie and a thoughtful look crossed her face.

“I couldn’t…” CC murmured to herself, leaving the robe on the bed, as she moved across the room to the bathroom to grab her shampoo. She’d just stepped into the small room when she realized that Niles had shampoo and she could simply use his. She turned around, and avoided looking at herself in the mirror, not wanting to dwell on why she was doing this, and returned to the bedroom. She reached for her robe once again.

“Babcock! What’s taking you so long?”

“Keep your shirt on, Hazel!” CC yelled back as she stared at her robe for several more heartbeats then made her decision.


	8. Chapter 8

Once again, CC stood in the doorway of Niles’ room to find him still sitting on the side of his bed. He had, in the time she’d taken to change, stripped down to just his boxers and a t-shirt.

She found herself running her eyes over him. He was in much better shape than his clothes suggested.

Much better.

CC swallowed.

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

“Are you going to just stand there, or are we going to get this show on the road?” Niles asked her, his amused voice startling her.

“How did you know I was here?” CC asked, stepping into the room and walking over to him, grabbing the package of bandages off his nightstand as she passed by.

“I could hear you breathing,” he answered with a shrug. “And I could smell your perfume.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Niles nodded as she sat down beside him. “I guess it’s true what they say about your other senses improving when one is impaired.”

“Are you certain you want to still do this?”

“Are you?”

“Yes,” she said, playing with the bag holding the bandages. “I guess we should change your bandages.”

“Will I have to wear this one again after my shower?” He touched his fingers to the white gauze circling his head.

“I’m afraid so. I asked Doctor Crayden about that, but he said because of having to put the drops in twice a day, this way is easier. It will also be gentler on your skin… all that adhesive.”

“Makes sense,” he said. “Although, I do hate what it’s doing to my hair.”

CC couldn’t help it, she laughed. She slapped his arm and he chuckled.

“All right, Babcock, let’s do this.”

“Okay,” she said and reached up to begin removing the gauze wrapped around his head. When she was almost done, she paused. “Now, you need to keep your eyes closed, even if the pad falls off…”

“I know,” Niles replied, and when she removed the final circle of gauze, he asked, “How does it look?”

CC bit her lip as she lifted the pads, one at a time, and lightly traced her fingers over the tender skin around his eyes. She chose not to acknowledge the soft sigh that escaped him, nor the shiver that passed through his body as she touched him. “Actually, it’s not bad. It looks better than the last time I saw it.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” she told him as she opened one of the waterproof bandages and carefully applied it over the pad on his left eye, pressing the edges firmly to insure that were sealed against his skin.

“I just had a thought…”

“I hope you didn’t hurt yourself.”

“Ha ha…” he grinned. “These waterproof bandages… when we’re done in the shower… how… will they…”

“Doctor Crayden assures me they should stay put during your shower, but come off easily, without hurting you.”

“Good.”

“I also assume that he’s given you the go ahead to put the drops in my eyes?”

“Yes.”

“Oh great…” Niles sighed dramatically. “Yet another way for you to torture me.”

CC chuckled as she applied the second bandage. “Okay, all done…” she said and dropped her hands to her lap. “I’m ready when you are.”

“I’m ready,” Niles said as he stood. “Lead the way.”

CC stood as well then grasped his elbow, and led him across the bedroom to his bathroom. She flipped on the light and gasped.

The shower was quite large… nearly double the size of the standard shower stall.

“Told you I liked showers.”

“Yes, you did,” she agreed and watched him step further into the room then pause.

“Actually… before we, uhm… start the shower… I…”

CC laughed quietly. “I’ll wait outside…” she said, saving him further embarrassment. “Just let me know when you’re done.”

With that, she left the small room, closing the door on his ‘thank you’. Less than five minutes later, hearing the toilet flush, and Niles calling her name, CC re-entered the bathroom to see him standing next to the shower in just his boxers.

She swallowed hard. He really was in much better shape than he appeared when fully clothed, and she found herself clenching the ties of her robe.

“How hot do you like the water?”

“Hot.”

“Good, as do I,” Niles said.

“Do you want me to…”

“No, I’ve got it,” Niles told her. “Some things, I can still manage,” he said and she watched as he opened the shower door and turned on the water.

“Niles, I…”

“I know,” he told her, waving away her apology. He reached into the shower again, testing the temperature of the water. “Perfect! Shall we?”

“Yeah…” CC replied as she loosened the belt then removed her robe; hanging it on the hook beside the door. She stepped over to Niles and placed her hand on his shoulder. “After you, Benson…”

Niles chuckled and stepped into the shower. “Aaah…” he sighed happily as he moved under the water. “That feels heavenly.”

CC couldn’t help but smile at his obvious pleasure as she stepped into the stall with him, pulling the door closed behind her. She kept close to the wall of the shower.

Oh, CC, this was a very bad idea, she told herself as she watched the water sluice down his body and soak his boxers; the thin, dark material leaving very little to the imagination as it plastered itself to his body.

“How do you want to do this?”

Niles’s voice had CC snapping her head back up, her face flaming with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal even though she knew he couldn’t see her and know that she’d been checking him out.

“I… I don’t know…”

“Well, I was thinking, we can switch so you can wet down, and while you do that, I’ll wash my hair. Then we can switch again, and I’ll rinse again while you do your hair.”

“And then when we get out, I can give you a shave.”

Niles shook his head. “I usually shave in the shower.”

“Then, I’ll shave you in the shower,” she said. “So, okay, switch places with me, Aqua Man.”

Niles chuckled and nodded.

They quickly, but carefully, changed places and CC couldn’t stop the soft sigh from escaping as she stepped under the hot spray. The water felt delicious.

“Before you get too involved there, can you get me some shampoo,” Niles asked her, gesturing in the direction of the bottles in the caddy to the left of the shower head.

“Of course,” CC grabbed the bottle. “Hold out your hand,” she said and squeezing a dollop into his palm then returned the bottle to the caddy.

She stepped fully under the water, loving the fact that the shower head had been installed higher than the norm so that she did not have to duck. She raised her hands up to run her fingers through her now wet hair as the water ran over her face.

“Miss Babcock…”

At his call of her name, CC raised her head and wiped the water from her eyes to look at him. “Ready to rinse?”

“Yeah.”

Once again, they switched places and as Niles stepped back under the spray, CC reached for the bottle of shampoo and poured some into her hand. She turned her back to him as she lathered up her hair, not wanting to watch the suds run down his chest as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair; the temptation to reach out and follow the soapy trail with her fingers too great.

She jumped when she felt his hands slip under hers.

“Let me help…” he said in a quiet voice as his fingers begin to massage her scalp. 

“N… Niles…” she moaned moments later, her arms falling limply to her sides.

“Mmm?”

“That’s not my hair,” she told him as his hands, slick with the rich lather, slid down her throat to her shoulders then stroked down her arms as he pulled her back against his body.

“No…” he agreed, as her head fell back against his shoulder. “And neither are these…” his voice was low and husky in her ear as he cupped her breasts. His fingers played over her nipples, twisting and pulling them into hard, aching points.

“Mmm…” CC arched into his hands. “Oh god…” she moaned again when one of his hands slid down her stomach and slipped between her thighs to cup her possessively.

“Now this is a surprise,” Niles growled as he stroked her. “I’ve often wandered if you were really a blonde… and had hoped to one day find out… but this…” he slipped his middle finger between the swollen lips of her sex to circle her clit. “Do you shave or wax?”

“I… neither… I had it lasered…” CC answered then gasped when he slid his middle finger inside her.

“I like it…” he told her as he added a second finger and began to thrust them in and out of her. “You are so hot, CC… so wet…”

“…Niles…”

“I want you,” he husked in her ear and pressed his hips against her. “Can you feel how much I want you?”

“Yes…” CC hissed and circled her ass against his still covered erection as he continued to drive his fingers into her.

“I will have you, CC… but first… first, I want you to come for me…” he began to move his fingers faster, the heel of his hand keeping constant pressure against her clit. “Let me hear you…”

“Oh… god… Niles…” CC began to pant as she rode his hand, her hands reaching back to grab his hips; her fingers fisting in the wet cotton of his boxers.

“Come, CC…”

“Ooh… Ni… yes…” she groaned when he curled his fingers inside her, hitting that sensitive knot of flesh.

“Come… come and then I will take you hard up against the shower wall...” Niles told her as he pinched her nipple and pressed the heel of his hand firmer against her clit.

CC cried out in surprise when she felt her orgasm suddenly wash over her, the pleasure rolling over her in waves; leaving her panting in his arms… wanting more.

“So bloody sexy…” Niles murmured in her ear. “I look forward to the day I can see you come by my hand… but even just hearing it… so bloody sexy…” he told her as he slowly withdrew his hand.

CC watched through lidded eyes as he brought his hand up and slipped his fingers into his mouth.

“Mmm… you taste good…” he told her. “I can’t wait to feast on you, CC… to delve my tongue inside you,” he lowered his hand, cupping her once again, “over and over again until you are coming against my mouth.”

“Oh god…” she moaned as she sought to catch her breath.

“But first, I think it’s your turn to rinse off, Miss Babcock.”

CC blinked.

“Miss Babcock?”

CC blinked again then turned around to see Niles still standing under the shower, a concerned look on his face beneath the bandages. She felt her face flame even as she felt a telltale throbbing between her legs. Her eyes widened and her blush deepened. In that moment she was very glad he couldn’t see her, and prayed with his new heightened sense of smell that he couldn’t smell her arousal.

“Sorry, Niles, my mind was elsewhere for a moment,” she told him. “But yes, I am ready to rinse.”

Once more, they switched places, and CC rinsed the shampoo out of her hair then grabbed the bar of soap from the caddy. “Just let me wash up, and then we’ll see about doing something about that scruffy face of yours.”

Niles grinned and nodded.

“Do you want the soap?”

“No, I’ll wait till you’re done shaving me.”

“All right,” she said and quickly washed and rinsed her body. When she was finished, she reached for the can of shaving cream and gave it a good shake. “Do you want to do the honours?”

“What and deprive you of all the fun? Never.”

“Smartass,” CC said as she sprayed a fair sized mound of the white foam into the palm of her hand then put the can back.

Using two of her fingers, she scooped some of the cream up and began to paint his face with it. She smoothed it over his cheeks, his upper lip, and then his chin before he tilted his head back to allow her to get under his chin and down his neck.

When she was done, she turned and slipped her hands behind her under the water to rinse them. She closed her eyes, willing her heart to stop its frantic beating before slowly opening them and reaching for his razor.

She turned back to him. “You’re certain you want me to do this? You don’t want to just grow a beard?”

Niles shook his head as he laughed. “I don’t look good with a beard, and yes, I am certain I want you to do this. Surprisingly, I trust you, Miss Babcock.”

“CC,” she said, holding the razor behind her under the water. “We’re showering together, Niles… I think it’s safe for you to call me CC.”

He chuckled. “All right then. I trust you, CC.”

“Okay, here goes,” CC said and brought the razor up. She took a deep, steadying breath and slowly drew it down his right cheek, scraping away the hair and the cream then once again reached behind her to rinse it in the spray of the shower.

She repeated this several times until his right cheek was free of foam and hair then grasped his chin with her left hand and turned his head so that she could get to his left cheek. She’d just finished the first swipe on that cheek when he suddenly swayed.

“Whoa!” CC grabbed his shoulders to steady him even as he reached out and grasped her hips. Her eyes grew wide as she happened to glance down. There was a very noticeable tenting in his wet boxers and CC unconsciously licked her lips. It was also at that moment that she realized he would know that…

“CC?”

“Yes?”

“You’re not wearing your bra and panties, are you?” Niles asked in a quiet voice as he flexed his fingers against her hips.

“No,” she admitted on a whisper, and felt a throb between her thighs when his arousal grew.

“Why?”

“Because I couldn’t stand the thought of wearing them in the shower, and I figured…”

“Since I can’t see…”

“Yeah.”

“Figures,” Niles said with a soft shake of his head. “I’m in a shower with a naked Babcock and it has to be when I’m blind…” he gave an overly exaggerated sigh. “Now, I’ll never know for certain if you’re a real blonde.”

At the smirk on his face, CC burst out laughing, the sudden tension broken.

“Tough break, Stevie Wonder,” she said. “Now, hold still and let me finish up.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

CC quickly and methodically worked the razor over the rest of his face, and cleaned away the stubble and the cream. When she was done, she put the razor back in its place then cupped his face in her hands. She ran her hands over his cheeks, and traced her finger over his upper lip, checking to see if she’d missed any hair.

“All finished,” she said then quickly dropped her hands when she realized that she was still cradling his face. “I guess you can wash up now.”

“Yep,” he nodded and reached out blindly for the soap.

CC stepped back and leaned against the wall of the shower, closing her eyes for a moment to try and calm the erratic pounding of her heart.

What the hell was happening?

It’s simply physical attraction, CC told herself as she opened her eyes. Nothing more than that.

She only just managed to bite back the low moan that threatened to escape when she saw him slip his soapy hand inside his boxers. It should not have been as arousing as it was… but there was just something to watching him wash his penis without actually being able to see his hand moving over the organ. Moments later, she was both grateful and disappointed when he turned to rinse off; holding out the waistband of his shorts to allow the water to get all of the soap.

“Okay… I do believe I am ready to get out,” Niles said as he turned off the water.

“Me too,” CC pushed open the shower door, reached out for one of the towels and handed it back to him then grabbed the second towel and wrapped it around her body. She stepped out of the stall then reached back to grab his hand and guided him out. She quickly dried off then pulled on her robe. “I’ll… I’ll wait for you in your room, and let you dry off. We’ll change the bandages then see about ordering something for dinner.”

“All right,” he replied. “CC…”

She paused in the doorway to look back at him. “Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Niles,” CC said sincerely then watched a mischievous smile form on his lips.

“I am still a little upset about not learning if you’re a real blonde or not, Babcock.”

CC laughed. “I’ll let you in on a little secret, Niles. Even if you could see, it would not have helped,” she let her voice drop. “I had the evidence lasered off.”

With that, she quickly left the bathroom.

“Oh god…” she heard him groan as she closed the door behind her, and laughed softly.


	9. Chapter 9

Niles heard CC’s quiet laughter through the door, and groaned softly again, the sound going straight to his groin.

Knowing she was waiting in his room to change his bandages, and put the drops in his eyes, Niles pushed his wet boxers down and quickly dried off. When he was finished, he wrapped the towel around his waist then bent to pick up his boxers. He walked cautiously towards the hamper in corner, swearing softly when he caught his toe on the corner of it.

“Found the hamper,” he mumbled as he dropped his boxers inside then slowly made his way to the door. He frowned when he reached it but did not feel his robe. “Damn! Where is it?”

“Niles? Are you okay in there?”

“Uhm… yeah…” he called back. “Is my robe out there by chance?”

“Yes,” she replied and then he heard a knock on the door. “Is it safe to come in?”

“Yeah,” Niles said and stepped back as he heard the door open.

“Here you go.”

He reached out and blindly took the robe from her outstretched hand. “Thank you,” he murmured as he pulled it on, tied the sash then turned away to reach inside the robe to remove the towel. He threw it in the direction of the hamper… at least, in the direction he hoped the hamper was. “Did I get it in?”

Niles heard the amusement in her voice as she responded, “Nope.”

“Damn.”

“Come on,” he felt her take his arm. “Let’s get change the bandages, and then see about something to eat. I’m hungry.”

Niles nodded and let her lead him back into his bedroom and over to his bed. He sank down onto the mattress when she told him it was safe, and felt the bed dip a little when she sat down beside him.

His breath hitched in his throat when he felt her fingers comb through his damp hair, over and over, smoothing it back. It felt good, and for a moment, he allowed himself to fantasize about her fingers entangling in his hair for an entirely different reason… her soft gasps of his name in his ear as he moved inside her.

Niles groaned and was, at that moment, very grateful for the bulky robe he wore as he was hard… much like he had been in the shower when she’d been shaving him.

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah… just a headache,” he replied, and then frowned when as she removed her hands from his hair.

“Sorry, I just thought I’d tame down your hair before we wrap the bandage around you again,” she told him. “You know, to help minimize the damage it’s doing to your hairstyle.”

“Thanks,” Niles chuckled at the amusement he could hear in her voice. “And thank you,” he continued in a quieter voice. “Your fingers combing my hair actually felt good.”

“Anytime,” she murmured, and for a moment, Niles thought she sounded slightly breathless.

There was a moment of silence and then Niles felt her fingers at his left temple.

“Do you want me to do this fast or slow?” She asked as she lifted a corner of the bandage.

“Let’s try slow first.”

“All right,” CC began to slowly peel the bandage away from his face. “Almost there,” she told him. “How’s it feel?”

“Not too bad.”

“Good,” she said. “Remember to keep your eyes closed.”

“Yes, dear,” he chuckled when she swatted him on the shoulder then finished removing the first bandage.

“You’re such an ass,” she told him, and once again he could hear the amusement in her voice.

“Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

“You wish,” CC said as she began to peel away the bandage over his right eye.

Yes, Niles thought. I do wish.

“Okay, time to put in the drops.”

Niles felt her stand and then felt her knees brush his as she stepped between his legs, and immediately brought his hands up to grasp her hips. “CC?”

“It will be easier to put the drops in your eyes from this angle,” she told him and slipped a finger beneath his chin to tilt his head back then trailed it up along the side of his face to touch his left brow. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

Niles concentrated on staying as still as possible as she put the antibiotics in his left eye. His breath caught when she cupped the side of his face after that, and brushed the stray drops off of his cheek.

“And now the other one,” she said, shifting closer as she reached over with her right hand to gently lift his right eyelid.

Niles swallowed hard.

She was so close.

Too close.

He could smell her… the clean, fresh scent of her, and a touch of something else. Arousal… his mind supplied the word. ‘You can smell her arousal,’ that annoying little voice told him.

He inhaled deeply and just managed to stifle the moan as her scent filled his senses again.

Was it possible? Was CC aroused?

He pulled in a sharp breath when he felt her grasp his face in both hands and stroke her thumbs over his cheeks.

“Niles…” his name was a breathy whisper against his lips moments before she covered his mouth in a gentle kiss.

His hands clenched on her hips and he drew her closer as the kiss steadily grew and, within the space of only a few heartbeats, it became a hungry, passionate exchange of lips and tongues.

“CC…” he growled and slid his hands over the curve of her ass to her thighs and guided her so that she was straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his head, her hands fisting in his hair as she deepened the kiss even more.

“God, I want you…” she moaned against his lips and ground herself against him. Niles pulled her closer and they fell back on the bed, their mouths fused together.

“I want you, too…” he bit at her lips as he slipped his hands under the edge of her robe to cup the bare cheeks of her rear. He caressed the firm globes, one hand venturing lower, and his fingers grazed the smooth skin of her sex. Niles groaned as his fingers encountered the slick warmth of her arousal. “So wet…”

CC pushed herself up so that she was straddling him and frantically pulled at the tie on his robe. He hissed her name when she pushed the material out of the way, scraping her nails over his chest as she rose up on her knees and reached between them to wrap her hand around his very hard cock.

“CC…” he reached out blindly for the sash on her robe and pulled at it till it came loose, and slipped his hands inside to cup her breasts.

She arched into his hands as she stroked his length a couple of times and drew the head of his shaft along her swollen folds, coating him with her juices. Without warning, CC impaled herself on him.

“Bloody hell!” Niles swore as she sank down on him, taking him fully inside her with one stoke, and immediately began to raise and lower herself on him. “Oh yes… that’s it, baby… ride me!”

“Mmm… oh, Niles… you feel so good…”

“So do you…” he told her as he pinched and pulled at her nipples. God, what he wouldn’t give to be able to see her above him. To see her breasts bounce and sway… too see the ecstasy on her face as she took him inside her, again and again.

CC moaned then suddenly stretched out over him, crushing her breasts to his chest as she continued to move her hips against his. He sought out her mouth, kissing her ravenously as his hands once more grasped the smooth cheeks of her bottom and guided her movements. Her lower body was all that moved, her hips rocking frantically against him, sliding his erection in and out of her tight sheath, grinding her pelvis against his.

It was an almost desperate coupling… both trying to take everything they could from the other, and within moments, Niles groaned her name as he came; his release spilling out of him in waves. CC continued to grind against him, and seconds later, she wrenched her mouth from his to cry out her pleasure. He groaned again, feeling her orgasm spasm around his slowly softening flesh.

Niles stroked her back as her body relaxed, and she lay draped over him like a limp doll. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and hummed contentedly.

“Okay, time to put in the drops.”

Niles shook his head, all of a sudden acutely aware that CC was still sitting beside him, her hand gently covering his eyes.

“What?”

“I’m ready to put the drops in your eyes,” she told him.

He licked his suddenly dry lips.

It had only been a fantasy… but what a fantasy. At that moment, he was, once again, extremely grateful that his robe was a thick one, as he was sporting quite the hard on.

“Sorry,” he said. “My mind wandered for a moment.”

“You know, it’s dangerous to let it go off alone like that,” she quipped.

Niles groaned. “That was weak, Babcock.”

CC chuckled. “Yes it was, but you walked right into it.”

“Another habit I seemed to have developed these last couple of weeks,” he said with a frown.

“Niles…” 

“I know, I know… it’s temporary,” he waved his hand absently as if to sweep away the topic. “You were going to put the antibiotics in.”

“Yes, I was.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as CC carefully put the medicated drops in his eyes. Niles sighed and found himself leaning into her touch when she wiped the excess from his cheeks with her thumbs.

“I’ll need your help with this next part,” she told him.

“All right,” he nodded and felt the gauze pad press gently over his left eye, followed by the end of the gauze bandage. He lifted his hand to hold both in place.

“Thank you,” she said as she placed the second pad over his right eye and began to wind the bandage around his head. “Okay, you can move your hand,” she told him as she wound it about a second time. “It’s not too tight is it?”

“No,” Niles answered as he felt her pass the thin gauze strip around his head several more times, securing it with a piece of tape she’d evidently had ready. He reached up to touch the bandage on either side of his head. “It feels okay.”

“Good,” CC said, and he could hear the smile in her voice. “Do you… uhm… want me to help you get dressed?”

“That’d be great,” he nodded then felt her rise from the bed. His hand suddenly shot out, and he was pleased when he caught her fingers with his. “CC…”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she said airily.

“No…” his fingers curled around hers and he gave them a gentle squeeze. “I mean this seriously… thank you.”

He could feel her eyes on him then felt her return the gentle pressure of his hand. “You’re welcome, Niles…”


	10. Chapter 10

“Niles!” CC called out as she waltzed into the living room. “I’m hungry.”

“So? What’s your point?” He asked from his position stretched out on the sofa.

“So… I was wondering what you’d like to have for dinner,” she told him coming to stand beside the couch.

“I haven’t given it much thought, to be honest,” Niles told her. “What are you in the mood for, CC?”

CC couldn’t help but grin. Ever since their first shower a week ago, he’d taken to calling her by her first name every chance he got. And, she had to admit, she really liked hearing it on his lips… always had.

“I don’t know,” she sank down onto the arm of the couch near his head. “I just know that I’m tired of take out.”

Niles sighed. “So, am I,” he admitted. “But what else can we do? Burgers are just easier for me to eat right now.”

“I could always make us something,” CC said.

“You?”

She swatted his shoulder.

“I remember a couple of years ago, a cooking class gone wrong,” Niles pointed out.

“I am never going to live that down, am I?” CC asked with groan.

“Nope,” he said and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

“Well, I’ve actually gotten better since then,” CC told him, trying to keep the sudden hurt she felt from her voice. 

“CC…” Niles reached out, his hand landing on her knee. “I’m only playing with you. I have no doubt you’ve learned to cook.”

“Now you’re just patronizing me.”

Niles squeezed her knee. “No, I’m not.”

At the earnestness she heard in his voice, she turned to look at him; once again wishing she could see his eyes.

“I’m not,” Niles said as if sensing she was looking at him. “And to prove it,” he stood then pointed in the general direction of the kitchen. “To the kitchen, woman, and make me something to eat!”

CC shook her head as a smile spread across her face. She stood and reached out to grab his hand. “Come on…”

“So, what are you going to make me?” Niles asked her once she’d gotten him seated at the table.

“Well,” she said as she walked over to the fridge and opened it, perusing the contents. “You have all the fixings for an omelette. I make a killer omelette.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Niles quipped with a devilish grin.

“I am giving you such a glare right now,” CC told him.

Niles chuckled. “I have no doubt.”

CC shook her head, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, and began to pull the various items out of the refrigerator and placed them on the island.

“So, what kind of omelette are you going to make me?”

“A veggie one,” CC told him. “You had some peppers in the fridge, so I thought those with some onions and mushrooms, and maybe some cheese. How does that sound?”

“Quite good actually,” Niles answered.

“Okay, where do you keep the cutting board?” She asked him.

“In the right-hand cupboard of the island.”

CC opened the door as she bent over to look. Spotting the cutting board, she grabbed it then straightened up, surprised to find Niles standing at the island.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m tired of sitting,” he told her. “If I’m not sitting, I’m lying down… and, it’s starting to get to me.” He smirked then. “And yes, I am aware of the irony.”

CC laughed as she walked around the island to grab a knife from the rack on the wall near the stove. She returned to the island and began to quickly and efficiently chop up the vegetables. “I assume the frying pans are in the cupboard to the right of the stove?”

“Yes,” Niles said.

Grabbing the cutting board with the cut vegetables, CC carried it over to the stove, setting it down on top of it before reaching into the cupboard and pulling out a large skillet and lid.

“Do you have cooking spray?”

“In the pantry.”

CC hurried over, grabbed the can of PAM and returned to the stove. She quickly sprayed the pan then pushed the peppers, onions and mushrooms off the cutting board into the skillet before turning on the burner.

“Bowls?” She asked him as she reached for a spatula and stirred the veggies, adjusting the flame so they wouldn’t burn. 

Niles pointed to the cupboard near to the stove.

Dropping the spatula on the counter, CC stepped over to the cabinet and grabbed a bowl, and since they were there, a couple of plates as well.

She gave the vegetables another stir then moved back to the island and opened the carton of eggs, quickly cracking three of them into the bowl.

“You’re using three eggs?”

“I figure we’d just share the omelette,” she told him. “Any particular spice you’d like in it, or just salt and pepper?”

“Whatever you choose will be fine,” Niles replied.

CC glanced around the kitchen, and spying the spice rack next to the stove, she grabbed the bowl along with the two slices of cheese she’d taken out of the fridge and moved across the kitchen. She gave the vegetables another stir then after dropping the cheese on the counter, perused the various jars of spices. Spotting one she liked, CC grabbed it and sprinkled some into the eggs, returned the jar to the rack then began to beat the eggs.

“Are you going to want toast with this?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

After several whisks to ensure the spice was well mixed in, CC placed the bowl on counter next to the stove then reached back for one of the plates. She dumped the now cooked veggies onto the plate, gave the skillet another quick spray with the PAM and returned it to the burner. She grabbed the bowl with the eggs, whisked them a couple more times then dumped the mix into the pan. She tilted the pan to and fro to ensure the eggs were spread evenly, and then after a couple of minutes, she put the lid on the skillet.

“You put a lid on it?”

“Yes.”

“Really? I never put a lid on when I make omelettes.”

CC whirled around to look at him, glaring at him, even though he couldn’t see her. “Do you want to come do this?”

Niles scowled at her then grinned. “All right! All right, I’m sorry.”

She continued to stare at him, and he must have felt her glare as he raised his hands in surrender. “CC… really, I’m sorry. I’m just not used to being an observer in my own kitchen,” he paused and CC watched as a momentary flash of sadness passed over his face. “Even if I’m a blind observer.”

“It’s all right, Niles,” she said as she turned back to the stove and lifted the lid from the pan and set it down on one of the unlit burners. “And it’s temporary! You will get your sight back,” she told him as she grabbed the cheese slices, quickly opened them and placed them on half of the omelette before reaching for the vegetables and dumping them on top of the cheese. She grabbed the egg flipper and folded the other half of the omelette over the vegetables then put the lid back on the pan, even as she turned off the flame under it.

“I’m trying hard to not give up hope, CC…” he admitted quietly.

“I know,” CC replied, surprising herself by wanting nothing more in that moment than to rush across the kitchen and take him in her arms and comfort him. But she knew he’d only perceive it as an act of pity, so she refrained from doing so. “You should sit down, this is ready.”

CC carefully slid the omelette out of the skillet onto the plate, smiling at how good it looked. She placed the pan on the stove, grabbed the second plate and joined Niles at the table, setting the plates down.

“If we’re going to share, you might as well just leave it all on one plate. Why dirty up another plate if we don’t have to,” Niles suggested.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “After all… it’s not like I can see to cut it up.”

“You mean I have to feed you as well?” CC laid her hand on his shoulder and gave it a playful squeeze so that he would know that she was just funning him.

“But of course, woman,” Niles grinned as she walked around the island to grab some utensils. “You’ve already bathed me, how bad can feeding me be?”

CC laughed as she sat down beside him. “We’re going to find out, aren’t we?”

Niles chuckled. “We certainly are.”

She pulled the plate closer and began to cut up the omelette. When she had a few sections done, she speared one with the fork and held it out to him. “Okay, here…”

He opened his mouth and she slipped the fork past his lips, slowly removing the utensil when he closed his lips around it. As he chewed, she took a bite herself.

“Hey, this is pretty good!” Niles told her.

“You’re not just saying that because I’m holding a knife are you?”

A soft snort of laughter escaped him as he shook his head. “No, I mean it. It’s quite good. Feed me more, Babcock.”

CC beamed and fed him another bite.

They continued this way, CC feeding him a forkful then taking her own bite until the omelette was gone.

Niles sat back in his chair and released a satisfied sigh. “That was delicious. Thank you, CC.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” CC replied as she placed the knife and fork on the now empty plate and turned to look at him. “Oh, Niles, lean this way a moment.”

“Why?”

“You have a little cheese…” she reached out, her fingers curling under his chin as she wiped the bit of cheese from the corner of his mouth with her thumb. Without thinking, CC gently brushed the digit over his bottom lip. At his sharp inhalation, she realized what she was doing and snatched her hand away. “Got it,” she said quietly. “I’m going to clean up now.”

CC stood, grabbed the dirty plate and carried it over to the sink.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Niles said as he got to his feet. He gestured in the direction of the door. “I am going to head into the living room.”

“Niles, I don’t…”

“I’ll be all right, CC.” He told her as he began to carefully walk towards the door, his arms stretched out in front of him. “As long as you’ve not dropped anything on the floor in the last hour, I should be able to make my way to the couch without any troubles. I promise to go slow.”

“All right,” she said and watched him move through the swinging door. When the door stilled, CC placed her hands on either side of the sink and took several deep breaths, trying to stop the frantic beating of her heart.

“You need to get a grip, CC…”

**~CNN~ ~NCC~**

On the other side of the kitchen door, Niles ran his thumb over his bottom lip as CC had moments before.

A slow smile grew.

“Maybe there’s still a chance,” he whispered softly.


	11. Chapter 11

Niles wandered carefully down the hall, his hands stretched out in front of him as he made his way towards the office. He knew CC was working, but he was bored. Bored and tired of being cooped up in the house.

For the last three weeks, ever since losing his sight, he’d not left the mansion except to go to the doctor to have his eyes checked. Lunches and dinners out on the terrace didn’t count.

So, he was hoping he would be able to convince her that they could both use a night out that entailed dinner and, if he had his way, a long leisurely walk through the park.

They’d grown much closer since his accident, especially since that first shower last week, and Niles was pretty confident that he would be able to talk her into it.

He was also hoping to broach the topic of them and their relationship. Maxwell and the family were due home in just a few days, and he wanted to be more certain about where his future with CC lay… if they even really had one.

And Niles prayed that they did.

He instinctively slowed as he neared the office, and stopped a couple of feet away from the door when he heard her voice. At first he thought someone was in the office with her… someone he hadn’t heard come to the house, but when he didn’t hear a second voice, he realized that she was on the phone.

“Tonight? Oh, Colin… I’m not sure I can.”

There was a pause.

“Dinner sounds lovely, but I told you, I’m not sure that I can.” Niles realized that Colin must have asked her why. “Because I told you, Niles still hasn’t regained his sight, and I can’t leave him by himself in the house.”

Niles frowned.

“I suppose I could do that but I’m not sure who I could call to come and stay with him.”

His frown deepened into a scowl at the sudden peal of laughter that escaped her.

“Colin, you’re terrible… stop it!”

She laughed again; the sound which was a turn on when he caused it, simply angering him now.

“I mean it… stop!” CC told the man on the other end of the phone. There was a long break before she spoke again. “Colin, I’m sorry, I really can’t. As delightful as dinner sounds, I can’t. Maxwell would kill me if something else happened to his butler.”

Niles found himself clenching his fist. He carefully moved backwards several steps, took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself then walked slowly, and with determination, into the office.

**~CCN~ ~NCC~**

“CC!”

She looked up as Niles walked into the office, and couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him moving carefully but confidently into the room. In the last week, he’d adjusted a little better to not having the use of his eyes, and was able to navigate most of the house with ease. Watching him, CC forgot that she was on the phone until she heard Colin’s voice in her ear.

“I’m on the phone,” she told him then apologized to Colin.

“Sorry,” Niles said and stopped in the middle of the office. “Do you want me to leave?”

She shook her head then remembered he couldn’t see her. “No, it’s all right. Just give me a moment.”

“If you’re sure?”

“I am.”

“All right.”

She watched him turn and slowly make his way to the leather sofa and drop down on it then turned her attention back to the man on the phone. “Sorry about that, Colin. Where were we?”

CC chuckled at his response. She shook her head. He was bound and determined to get her to go out with him, she’d give him that. Part of her wanted to go as there was just something about him that she found charming, coupled with the fact that he was of the same social class… but something was holding her back.

‘Someone,’ a little voice whispered in her mind. ‘Not something… someone. And you know who that someone is.’

CC ignored the voice and pulled her gaze away from Niles to stare out the window as she answered Colin. “Colin, I told you, I can’t join you for dinner tonight.”

“Yes, you can.”

CC’s head snapped back around to Niles. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me, by all means, go out for dinner,” Niles told her.

CC frowned and covered the phone with her hand. “Niles, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“I can manage on my own for a few hours,” Niles continued as if he hadn’t heard her. “I’m not helpless.”

“But what are you going to do for food?”

“I’ll order something in from a place I trust,” he answered.

“Niles…”

“CC. Go!” He said simply then stood and slowly walked out of the office.

CC watched him leave and felt a sudden, unexpected wave of sadness wash over her. She sighed then uncovered the receiver. “Colin… I would love to have dinner with you tonight.”

**~NCC~ ~CCN~**

Niles leaned back against the wall just outside the office and felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest as he listened to CC confirm the time.

It did not matter that he’d encouraged her to go; he still found the idea upsetting.

“You’ll have to pick me up here,” he heard her say. “Seven sounds perfect. I’ll see you tonight. Mmhmm… yes… good-bye.”

Under the bandages, Niles felt the hot press of tears, and it was all he could do to not gasp as the salty liquid stung. He pushed himself away from the wall and slowly made his way down the hallway.

“So much for that chance…” he muttered dejectedly.


	12. Chapter 12

“Niles, are you sure about this?” CC asked him for what was no doubt the hundredth time that day. “I don’t have to go,” she said. “I can still call Colin and cancel, and then you and I can order some Chinese or something.”

“Yes, I’m certain, CC. Go, have fun,” Niles told her from where he sat on the couch. “You’ve been cooped up too long here with me, and you deserve a break.”

“But what about you?” CC wandered across the foyer to stand behind the sofa, resisting the urge to reach out and finger his hair. “You’ve been cooped up as long as I have.”

Niles waved his hand absently. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does,” she told him quietly. ‘To me it does,’ the thought remained unspoken.

“CC, honestly, I will be fine. In fact, I could use a little time to myself.”

She snorted. “Like you haven’t had plenty of that over the last two weeks when I’ve been working in the office.”

“Nevertheless… go, have fun. I’ll still be here when you get back.”

“Niles…” CC frowned when the doorbell suddenly rang. She couldn’t help but smile though when Niles instinctively stood. “I’ve got it,” she told him and walked towards the door.

“Force of habit,” he said, carefully moving around the couch.

“I know,” she called over her shoulder as she reached the door and opened it. “Colin.”

“Hello, CC, darling,” Colin said as he stopped just inside the door.

CC introduced the two men as she reached into the closet for her jacket. “Colin, this is Niles. Niles, Colin.”

“Good to meet you, sir.” Niles said, taking a few steps further into the foyer, a small smile on his face.

Colin turned to CC. “Hurry along, Angel, or we’ll miss our reservation.”

CC frowned at Colin’s lack of manners, and glanced over at Niles to see his mouth set in a grim line. It was one thing for her to ignore Niles, but for anyone else to do so… it was unacceptable to her. Ignoring Colin for a moment, CC moved down the couple of steps at the entrance and walked over to Niles. “Do you need anything before we go?”

Niles gave her a small smile and shook his head. “No, I’m fine.”

“You heard the man, CC, he’s fine.” Colin called out to her.

“I’ll be home in a few hours,” CC told Niles, reaching out to brush her fingers against the back of his hand.

“All right,” Niles nodded.

“CC, come along, it’s feeding time,” Colin said.

CC laughed at Colin’s remark, but even to her own ears it sounded hollow. “Coming, Colin.”

“Have fun.” Niles’ voice followed her out the door.

**~CCN~ ~NCC~**

CC sat at the table in the restaurant Colin had chosen with her chin propped up on her hand, her elbow on table, and listened to him drone on and on. Her mind, however, was not on the conversation. All she could think about was the look on Niles’ face when she’d left the mansion.

She’d happened to glance back at him when she was closing the door, and had seen a look of such profound sadness on his face that her heart had clenched fiercely in her chest.

“CC?”

CC startled out of her thoughts when Colin touched her shoulder. “What?! Oh, I’m sorry, Colin, my mind was wandering.”

“You shouldn’t let it go off alone like that, Angel, it could get lost.” Colin told her, laughing at himself. 

CC rolled her eyes.

His response was unoriginal.

Niles would have come up with a much better retort.

Niles.

CC suddenly wondered what he was doing. She wondered if his food had been delivered, and if he’d been able to eat it without too much trouble.

“Ma’am?”

CC blinked, and looked up to see the waiter standing at the table looking expectantly at her. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she glanced down at the menu in her hand then back up. “I’ll have the Cobb salad.”

“Very good,” the young man said as he took the menus and walked away.

“Just a salad, CC?” Colin asked. “Looking at you, I’d think you’d have a much bigger appetite.”

“I had a late lunch,” CC simply replied, strangely unwilling to get into a verbal sparring match with him. It felt wrong somehow, and nowhere near as fun as it was when she went head to head with Niles.

Niles.

Once again, her thoughts turned to Niles.

Was he okay? Had he walked into something… tripped… fallen? Was he hurt?

CC wondered if he was thinking about her as she was about him at this moment.

I wonder if I should call him? She thought. Just to check on him.

But CC knew that she wouldn’t… because she knew him well enough to know that he would simply tell her that all was well, and that he was okay, and for her to enjoy her evening.

The problem was… she wasn’t enjoying her evening.

She wasn’t where she wanted to be, and more importantly… she wasn’t with whom she wanted to be with. The comments, the insulting barbs… Colin was, CC suddenly realized, merely a pale imitation of Niles.

“I’m sorry, Colin,” CC said, cutting off whatever it was he’d been saying as she pushed her chair back and stood. “I can’t do this. I shouldn’t have accepted your invitation.”

“Oh, Angel, don’t tell me you’re feeling guilty about leaving that butler by himself.”

CC shook her head. Guilt was not the emotion she was feeling.

“CC, he’s a domestic. He spends hours cleaning that house, I am sure he is able to make his way around it without you for one evening.”

“He is a domestic,” she agreed with a small amused laugh.

Colin reached out to grab her hand. “The man is a butler, Angel. You can’t seriously be thinking of leaving me to go back to that… that servant.”

“Yes, I am,” CC pulled her hand out from under his. “You’re right, Niles is a butler, and…” she shook her head with a wry grin. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, a damned good one. And yes, I am leaving you to go back to that servant.”

“CC…”

“I’m sorry, Colin,” CC said, and with that, she turned and walked away, stopping only to grab her jacket from the coat check then left the restaurant.


	13. Chapter 13

Niles lifted the snifter of brandy to his lips and took a long drink as his thoughts centred on CC.

He sighed.

The house was so quiet.

He took another drink, wincing at the burn of the alcohol as it moved down his throat.

He missed her.

He missed her and he wanted her here with him, not out with Colon.

‘But you’re the one who told her to go.’

“Yes, more the fool am I,” Niles said out loud as he blindly toasted the empty room then took another small sip.

“You’ll get no argument from me.”

Niles jumped; only just managing to not spill his brandy. “What the hell?! Are you trying to give me another heart attack, woman?”

“Sorry,” CC replied and he felt the cushion beside him shift as she sat down next to him.

“How is it that I didn’t hear you come in?”

“I came in through the kitchen door, which we left unlocked,” she told him. “That wasn’t very smart of either of us, by the way. Anyone could have just walked in.”

“Anyone did,” Niles told her, pleased to hear her chuckle in response. “What time is it?” He asked. “It doesn’t feel like you’ve been gone all that long.”

“It’s about eight-thirty,” CC answered and he felt her take his glass from his hand. “And, before you ask, I did not come home early because I felt you couldn’t handle being on your own.”

“Then why?”

Niles heard her swallow a drink of his brandy.

“He was not as interesting as I first thought.”

A comfortable silence fell between them, and they absently passed the brandy glass back and forth; each taking a sip before handing it back over.

“Did you eat?”

“No. I left before the food came.”

“You’re welcome to share mine,” Niles gestured to the coffee table in front of them.

CC chuckled. “Pizza again?”

“I like pizza,” he shrugged as he felt her move and heard the sound of the lid being lifted on the pizza box.

“Niles!” CC exclaimed. “You haven’t even touched it.”

“That’s because it only just arrived maybe fifteen minutes before you got here. I was letting it cool a little to make it easier to eat.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.”

Niles listened as she slid a slice of the cheese pie out of the box and placed it on the plate he’d managed to bring out from the kitchen.

“Here,” he felt her take the glass of brandy from his hand and replace it with the plate.

“Thanks.”

“Mmm…” CC hummed seconds later as she sat back on the sofa, obviously having taken a bite of the pizza. “This is good.”

Niles nodded his agreement and the two ate in a companionable silence; each having two more slices before deciding they’d had enough.

“That hit the spot,” he said.

“Yes it did,” CC agreed then giggled.

“What? Do I have sauce on my face or something?”

“As a matter of fact, yes you do,” CC answered with another soft laugh.

Niles felt her shift closer.

“Let me just…” she laid her hand along his jaw and wiped the corner of his mouth with her thumb.

Without conscious thought, and before she could remove her hand, Niles reached up and closed his hand around CC’s wrist. He slid his hand up and curled his fingers around her thumb and brought it to his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the digit and gently sucked the sauce off; his tongue stroking the pad of her thumb; making her gasp softly.

Little by little, the distance between them shrank as they leaned in to each other. Niles pulled her thumb from his mouth moments before his lips brushed against hers. He heard CC’s surprised intake of breath as he continued to feather his lips over hers; the barely there touches tantalizing them both.

“Niles…” CC whispered just as he finally covered her mouth with his.

He kissed her deeply, his tongue sliding past her lips to tangle with hers. He swallowed her moan of his name as he slid his hand into her hair, the other finding purchase on her waist to pull her closer.

CC moved willingly into his arms, her hands rising to grasp his face as she responded fully to the kiss.

“You taste good,” Niles told her as he moved his lips along her jaw and down her throat; his tongue darting out against her smooth skin as he manoeuvred them so that they were stretched out on the sofa.

“I’m so glad I came home,” she murmured into his mouth when he returned his lips to hers and curled her leg around his.

Niles groaned as she arched beneath him. “…CC…”

They kissed hungrily, CC sliding her hands along the bandage around his head, her fingers threading into his hair. “I hated the thought of you being here all alone… without me…” she murmured against his lips.

Niles tore his mouth from hers and he raised his head, looking down at her blindly. “Is that what this is? A pity fuck for the poor blind butler?”

“Wh… at?!”

He pushed himself off of her, and climbed shakily to his feet. “If that’s what this is… Miss Babcock… you should have stayed at the restaurant.”

“Niles…”

He felt her hand brush against his as he turned away. He took a few steps and then suddenly he was falling.

“Niles!”

He heard CC cry out his name as he hit the floor. Seconds later, he felt her hands on his arms and then he was being rolled onto his back, her hands running lightly over his face and chest.

“Are you hurt?”

“Only my pride,” he grumbled then grunted when CC’s body suddenly landed on his. “What the…” his question was cut off by her mouth covering his.

Niles groaned as CC kissed him hungrily.

He felt her shifting above him, and realized that she was tugging at her skirt.

“Give me your hand!” CC demanded all of a sudden, pulling her mouth from his with a gasp.

“What?”

“Give me your damn hand!” She repeated her demand as she reached out to grab his left wrist. She shifted so that she was only half covering him, sliding her right leg up across his hip and drew his hand between her thighs and inside her panties. “Does this feel like pity to you?” CC asked breathlessly.

Unable to help himself, Niles flexed his fingers against her, the low moan that escaped her shooting straight to his groin.

“I’m wet because of you, Niles…” CC told him, her mouth against his once again. “Always because of you… even when I’m with someone else, it’s you… you make me feel this way…” she bit gently on his bottom lip. “You turn me on… you… it’s always been you, Niles.”

Niles groaned.

She was so hot.

So wet.

She’d been telling him the truth, he realized as stroked his fingers against the smooth, hairless lips of her sex. Niles had thought she’d only told him about the laser removal to tease him, but it was true, and as he slipped his middle finger between the swollen folds, he discovered just how incredibly sexy it felt, and how much of a turn on it was. He pressed the tip of his finger just inside her to gather some of her moisture then slid it up to circle her clit.

“…Niles…”

Niles felt his cock lurch in his pants at her husky moan of his name in his ear. Unable to stop himself, and not really wanting to… he slid two fingers deep inside her, and began stroking them in and out.

“Mmm… yes…”

Niles grinned as she buried her face in his neck with a groan and began to rock against his hand. He pressed the heel of his palm against her clit as he curled his fingers inside her, pleased when she released a very deep, guttural moan, and realized he’d hit that spot inside her he’d been looking for.

In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to get CC off… to feel her coming at his hand… against his hand. Niles wanted to hear her crying out his name as he brought her to orgasm. He pressed his mouth to her ear. “I am going to make you come, CC…”

She whimpered and started moving harder against his hand.

“I’m so hard for you right now,” he told her and began to thrust his fingers faster into her. “I can’t wait to be inside you…”

“N… Niles… oooh… I…” CC began to pant against his neck.

“Come for me, CC! I want to hear you…” Niles whispered against her ear. “I want to feel you… come for me…”

CC moaned, and he felt her grind against his hand, felt her inner walls begin to quiver around his fingers, and knew that she was close; that she was seeking her release.

“That’s it… come for me, CC…”

“Niles…”

“Come, CC…” he thrust his fingers hard into her.

“NILES!” CC cried out against his neck as she came.

Niles groaned as he felt her spasm around his fingers, and her juices flood his palm. “That’s it, baby…” he continued to move his fingers inside her until she moaned again, clenching around him once more until the tension left her body and she sank against him.

“…told you,” CC whispered against his throat. “It’s always you, Niles.”


	14. Chapter 14

“…told you,” CC whispered against his throat. “It’s always you, Niles.”

She whimpered when he eased his fingers out of her body. She lifted her head, and before he could slip his fingers into his mouth, she caught his hand in hers.

“Allow me…” she said, in a voice husky to her own ears, as she drew his fingers to her mouth and flicked her tongue out against his middle finger.

“Oh god…”

CC smiled as she brought his fingers to her mouth, and felt his erection pulse under the weight of the leg still lying across him as she painted her lips with her juices before placing them in her mouth. She drew his fingers out slowly; dragging her tongue along the long digits then lowered her mouth to his. She felt his low growl rumble through his chest as his tongue moved over her lips, cleaning away her cream before he plunged it into her mouth to tangle with hers.

As they kissed, CC slid her body on top of his, moaning at the feel of his arousal pressing eagerly against her centre. She drew her legs up to either side of him then broke off the kiss, pushing herself up so that she was straddling him.

“CC…?” Niles questioned as she began to loosen his belt. “What are you doing?”

“What does it feel like I’m doing?” CC grinned, knowing he would hear the smile in her voice as she popped the button on his pants then carefully lowered the zipper. She slipped her hand inside, wrapped her fingers around his length and began to stroke him. “I want this…” she circled her thumb over the head of his cock, “…want you, Niles, inside me.”

“Bloody hell!”

CC smirked as she worked him out of his pants, freeing him just enough and rose up on her knees over him. She reached down and moved her panties to the side then sank down on him, taking him completely inside her body.

“Oh god…” they groaned.

CC stretched out over him and brought her lips to his ear. “You feel so good…” she moaned as she tightened around him.

Niles groaned.

“So big… so hard…” CC continued as she began to slowly circle her hips over his, pleased when she felt his erection twitch within her. She released a hot breath in his ear. “I’m going to fuck you now, Niles…”

“CC…”

“And I want you to remember… there is no pity here. This is pure desire… pure want,” she gave his earlobe a small nip then straightened up; straddling him once again. “And it’s you I want, Niles…”

“Oh god, CC…” Niles growled and slid his hands up her thighs beneath her skirt and grasped her hips as she began to ride him.

CC braced her hands on his chest as she rose and sank on him, taking him inside her again and again; circling her hips against his every time they met. She grabbed his hands and brought them up to her still covered breasts, moaning happily when he took the hint and began to squeeze them in time with the rocking of her hips.

“So good…” she murmured, clenching around him as she moved him in and out of her body. “Niles… so good…” she gasped when he pinched her nipple through her blouse and bra.

Her head fell back and her eyes closed at the overwhelming sensations as she rode him hard and fast, pushing them both to the edge.

“Niles!” CC cried out suddenly, her head snapping up when she felt his thumb brush over her clit. She hadn’t realized he’d moved his hand. “Oh god…” she groaned as he did it again, his touch not quite hard enough to make her come, just enough to… “Don’t… don’t tease…”

“Never,” he told her and circled his thumb firmer against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Oh yes…”

He felt so good… his cock moving inside her… his thumb putting just the right pressure on her clit.

“Niles!” CC cried out his name as she felt the tension building low in her belly, growing tighter and tighter with every stroke. “Too good… I’m…”

“I know,” he told her, his voice low and gravely. “I’m close, too.” 

CC groaned. His voice had always been a turn on for her, and hearing it full of arousal… as she continued to ride him, was almost too much for her. She reached back behind her, bracing her hands on his thighs as she began to move faster, almost frantically, seeking her release.

“That’s it, baby…” Niles encouraged her, the hand on her breast dropping to her hip, helping to guide her as lifted his hips into every thrust of her body against his.

It was almost too much.

“Oh!”

She was so close.

“God!”

She needed to come. 

Needed to feel him come inside her.

She clenched hard around him then gave a triumphant smile when he suddenly yelled her name, and arched under her as he came. CC groaned as she felt him come inside her… felt his essence leave him in long hot spurts to splash against her womb.

Seconds later, his thumb still rubbing vigorously against her clit, she cried out his name as her orgasm crashed over her. “Oh god… Niles!” 

CC pushed herself forward and lowered herself down, her mouth seeking his. They shared several breathless kisses as she continued to gently rock against him, and mewled softly as another small tremor of pleasure moved through her.

She trailed her lips along his jaw to his ear. “Tell me, Butler Boy…” she clenched her inner walls around his softening cock. “Did that feel like a pity fuck to you?”

“No…” Niles replied as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. “CC…”

“Niles,” she cut him off as she propped herself up on her elbows, her fingers playing in the ends of his hair. “I have felt many things for you over the years… but quite honestly, pity has never been one of them. And I certainly would not have had sex with you out of pity. Why would you ever think that?”

“I…” Niles began.

“What the bloody hell is going on here? Niles? CC?!”

“Oh shit!” CC swore as she glanced back over her shoulder to see Maxwell and Nanny Fine standing just inside the front door, their mouths hanging open much like they had three years ago when they’d walked in on the two of them kissing. In that moment, CC was VERY grateful that in her rush to be with Niles, they hadn’t removed any of their clothes, and that her full skirt fell around them in such a way that it covered them both.

“Max and Fran?” Niles asked her quietly.

“Yes,” CC slowly sat up on him, shifting back enough to allow him to slip out of her. She sighed at the loss but smiled when she felt Niles move her panties back into place. CC gave his belly a thankful pat as she watched him surreptitiously tuck himself back into his pants and zip them up. “Time to face the music.”

“Just follow my lead,” Niles told her.

“All right,” CC said as she climbed off his lap and got to her feet then gave him a hand up.

“Niles? CC? Would you mind telling me why I am walking into my house to find the two of you doing… whatever it was you were doing on the floor?”

CC felt Niles lace his fingers with hers then leaned towards her. “Start walking for the stairs,” he told her then straightened up. “Mr. Sheffield. Mrs. Sheffield. Welcome home,” Niles said as they approached the newlyweds. “You’re a day early though, aren’t you?”

“Stairs,” CC told him when they reached the staircase, and smiled at Maxwell and Fran as Niles released her hand and gripped her elbow.

“Yes, we are but that’s not the issue here. Niles? What the devil…” Maxwell began.

“Max…” Niles, after pausing on the first step, cut Maxwell off; stunning everyone but the man in question with the use of his first name. “Remember that conversation we had before you left for England?”

“Yes, of course I do.”

“Things went a lot smoother, Max.” CC watched a soft smile touch Niles’ mouth, and she knew that if his eyes weren’t covered, they’d be twinkling at her. “She let me take care of her,” he finished simply as he gave her elbow a gentle squeeze and began to ascend the stairs, tugging CC along with him.

As she walked beside him, CC glanced back to see a smile spread across Maxwell’s face while Nanny Fine still looked stunned and confused.

When she and Niles reached the landing, CC couldn’t help but grin when Niles released her elbow and slid his arm around her waist.

“Come on, Babcock…” he said, his voice deliberately louder than normal as they disappeared around the corner. “It’s time for our shower.”

They both laughed at the twin shouts that followed them down the hall.

“Shower?!!!”


	15. Chapter 15

When they entered his room, Niles turned toward CC, using his arm around her waist to pull her closer. He smiled when she slid her arms up his chest and wound them about his neck as she pressed her body against his.

“So, Hazel, you were saying?”

“What was I saying?”

“You were going to tell me why you thought I’d have sex with you out of pity.”

“I was?”

“Mmhmm, you were.”

Niles shook his head. “CC, it’s not important. I know better now, let’s just leave it at that and go take our shower, hmm?”

“But I want to know,” CC murmured, nibbling her way along his jaw. “Niles, come on,” she wheedled and rubbed her body along his.

“You don’t play fair,” he said as he felt his body respond to her nearness.

“No, I don’t,” she chuckled as she caught his earlobe between her teeth. “You of all people should know that better than anyone.”

“Trust me, I do,” Niles told her and slid his hands down to cup her ass.

“Niles…” she whispered huskily in his ear. “Tell me…”

Niles sighed. “All right, I’ll tell you.”

“Yes!”

Niles shook his head in amusement and slowly began to walk them back towards his bed. “But, I’ll only tell you though if you change my bandages while I’m telling you so we can take our shower.”

“Deal,” CC agreed and brushed a quick kiss to his lips then pushed him down so that he was sitting on the bed.

Niles placed his hands on her hips as he felt her reach out to grab the bandages that they’d been keeping on his night table.

“Start talking, Rochester,” she told him when she turned back to him and began to unwrap the bandage.

Niles sighed. But a deal was a deal. “I overheard you talking with Colin on the phone this afternoon.”

“I wondered about that.”

“You said something about needing to get me a baby-sitter.”

“Oh, Niles… when I told Colin that, I was trying to get out of going to dinner with him. It was my way of trying to let him down easy.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm…” Niles hummed thoughtfully as he reached for the zipper on her skirt and slowly drew it down.

“What are you doing?”

“Removing your skirt,” he answered, and pushed the garment down off her hips. He heard it hit the floor and grinned up at her as he cupped her ass. “Good god, woman! It is a thong!”

CC laughed softly.

“Why, Miss Babcock, how utterly decadent of you,” Niles growled as he caressed the smooth skin, unable to resist giving the small string a little tug.

“I like sexy lingerie,” she told him in a sensuous voice.

“I can’t wait to see you in it,” he said and slipped a hand inside her blouse to finger the hook on her bra. “And not just feel you in it.”

“I promise to model every piece I own when your sight returns,” CC whispered and leaned down to give him a tender kiss. “If you promise to do the same with those wild animal briefs of yours,” she murmured against his lips.

Niles laughed softly. “I promise.”

He felt her smile against his lips before she straightened up. “Now, keep your eyes closed.”

“Yes, dear.” He felt the gauze bandage fall away from his head.

She swatted him on the arm then swore when the pad covering his right eye fell off. “See what you did,” she told him.

Niles chuckled and, without thinking, opened his eye. He shut it immediately, hoping to hell CC hadn’t noticed. His brow wrinkled slightly. For a moment, things weren’t quite as dark… and he could have sworn he’d seen a shadow. He shook his head. It was simply his imagination… hopeful wishing.

“What?” CC asked as she placed the fallen pad over his eye and covered it with one of the waterproof bandages.

“Nothing.”

“So, what else led you to believe I was offering you a pity fuck?”

“The thing about Mr. Sheffield blaming you.”

“You heard that, too?”

“Yes,” he answered her then slid his hands down to cup the backs of her thighs and pulled her onto his lap.

She gave a short surprised yelp. “Niles!”

Niles merely smiled and pulled her closer, pleased when she shifted so that she was straddling him comfortably, and curved his hands around the bare cheeks of her bottom.

“You do know that I am shaking my head at you right now, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Good,” she said as she began to apply the second bandage.

A few moments of silence passed between them.

“CC, my accident wasn’t your fault,” he told her in a quiet voice.

“I know that.”

“But?”

CC sighed as she gave both bandages a final press along the seams.

“He blamed you anyway, didn’t he?”

“In his round about way, yes.”

Niles shook his head. “I’m sorry he did that.”

“It doesn’t matter,” CC said, and lowered her head to rest her forehead against his. “I’m just sorry that what you heard hurt you.”

“It’s not your fault,” Niles told her. “And it didn’t help that I jumped to conclusions.”

CC gave a soft, disbelieving chuckle. “Would you look at us?”

“I know…”

“Getting along.”

“Making love.”

“Being concerned about each other.”

“Signs of the apocalypse if there ever were any,” Niles deadpanned.

CC laughed outright at that. “Oh god, yes!”

“Well, since we’re already tempting fate, before we head for the shower let me make one last confession.”

“What’s that?”

Niles felt his face grow warm, and he could not believe that he was admitting this to her. “It actually pissed me off that Colin was able to make you laugh.”

“Really? Why?”

“Because when you laugh that one particular way…” his face flamed even more and he shook his head. “Never mind. Forget I even brought it up.”

He felt her cool hands grasp his face. “Niles,” she whispered, her warm breath washing over his lips. “…tell me.”

“It turns me on,” he admitted softly.

“My laugh turns you on?” CC asked, wonder, amusement and a touch of disbelief colouring her voice. “Really?”

“Oh yes,” Niles nodded. “You have this one laugh, when you’re particularly pleased with yourself; most of the time, it’s after you’ve thrown a good zinger my way…” he felt himself begin to harden just at the thought of it and released a tremulous sigh. “Oh, sweetheart, what it does to me…”

“So, I’m beginning to feel,” she murmured in a low voice and rocked against his burgeoning erection.

“And that is just from thinking about it,” he pointed out.

CC laughed.

A deep, delighted laugh.

THAT laugh.

Niles groaned. “You are an evil, evil woman, Babcock.”

“Yes, I am,” CC hummed and pressed closer. “And you wouldn’t have me any other way.”

Niles gripped her hips and pulled her harder against him. “No. I just plan to have you… over and over and over…”

“Feeling a little ambitious aren’t we?”

“Little has nothing to do with it,” he growled.

CC laughed, gave him a quick kiss then climbed off his lap. “Come on, Hazel, let’s go take that shower.”

“Evil,” Niles repeated with a mock frown as he allowed her to pull him to his feet and guide him across his room, even though he knew the way.

When they entered the bathroom, Niles released her hands and began to remove his clothes. As he got down to his boxers he began to grin.

“What’s the grin for?”

“I was just thinking,” he answered. “You know what the best thing about taking a shower this time will be?”

“What?”

“We’ll both be naked.”

CC gave a small snort of laughter, which made Niles grin as he dropped his boxers and kicked them in the direction of the hamper.

“You laugh. I’m serious,” he told her. “Do you know how hard it was on me knowing you were naked every time we showered together the last two weeks?”

He heard CC’s clothes hit the floor just before she stepped closer and was surprised when she cupped him. “Hard being the operative word.”

“…CC…” Niles groaned as she gently fondled him.

“And, I do know,” CC told him, closing the distance between them and pressing her chest to his as she continued to stroke him. “You forget that I could see how… hard… it was.”

Niles growled deep in his throat and caught her mouth in a hungry kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand sliding into her hair, the other down to the small of her back, and pulled her further into his embrace as their kiss deepened.

“Let’s move this into the shower, lover,” she murmured against his lips and stilled her hand on his cock, but kept him cradled in her palm.

“Good idea,” Niles agreed and stepped out of her embrace.

He moved over to the shower, opened the door and turned on the water. Waiting for the water to reach the desired temperature, Niles smiled when he felt her arms snake around him from behind. He chuckled when her hand, once again, slipped down and took him in hand.

“Just can’t get enough can you?”

“No…” her lips moved along his shoulder as she slowly stroked him. “I told you, Niles. I could see how hard you were. When wet, your boxers left nothing to the imagination,” she informed him. “That first shower we took? Oh god…” Niles felt her body shudder against his.

“Really?”

“Oh, yes…” CC nodded and gently bit the cord of his neck.

“Anything you’d care to share?”

Niles felt her chuckle and reach around him with her other hand to test the water’s temperature.

“Perfect,” CC murmured against his back before stepping around him. She stilled her hand but did not release him. “How about I show you instead,” her voice was a deep purr as she tightened her grasp just enough.

Niles grinned and went quite willingly as she pulled him into the shower with her.


	16. Chapter 16

“Mmm…” CC released a contented sigh, her head falling back, as Niles’ lips moved down the smooth column of her throat. They feathered over the swell of her breasts before he took a nipple into the hot cavern of his mouth. She arched into him as he suckled at the hardening tip.

Seated in the centre of his bed… CC sat in Niles’ lap, much as she had been before their shower. Instead of straddling him, however, her legs were wrapped loosely around his hips, her ankles resting on the mattress behind him. Her fingers were entangled in his thick, damp hair as he continued to swirl his tongue around her nipple and she found herself clenching them in time with every pull of his mouth.

“Niles…” she tugged on his hair. “Niles, you have to stop.”

He released her breast and allowed her to lift his head. “Why?”

“I need to put the drops in your eyes and change the bandages,” she told him, very aware of the throbbing in her right nipple from his passionate suckling.

“But what I was doing was much more fun,” he said with a lascivious grin.

Unable to help herself, CC laughed. “I can’t argue with that,” she agreed and tightened her grasp on his head when he went to duck back down to take her nipple back into his mouth. “But let me put the drops in and change the bandages first.”

Niles gave an overly-dramatic sigh. “All right…”

CC swatted his shoulder then laughed with him when he began to chuckle. “Behave, Beulah.”

“Yes, Miss Babcock.”

“That’s more like it,” she said as she began to lift the bandage from his left eye. “Niles…” CC began in a soft voice. “Will you tell me why you didn’t go to England with Maxwell?”

“CC…” Niles began, shaking his head.

“Please, Niles.”

“I stayed for the same reason you stayed with me at the hospital,” Niles answered quietly as he gently rubbed her back.

“So, you’re in love with me?” It came out softer than a whisper, and CC wasn’t one hundred percent certain Niles heard her until he cupped her cheek.

“Yes,” he said simply. “I am.”

Her hands dropped to his shoulders, the waterproof bandage and gauze pad from his left eye clutched in her fingers. “I… oh, Niles… I…”

“I know,” he gave her a tender smile, and she couldn’t help the half laugh, half sob that escaped her as she looked at him, one eye still covered, the other not; his hair mussed from her fingers. He stroked her cheek as he began to speak. “As you’ve no doubt figured out, I had planned to go to England with Max and the family.”

“Mmhmm,” CC murmured as she began to work on removing the right bandage.

“That day in the office, when you mentioned that you would simply come in and work while we were gone, I just could not let the opportunity pass. That and you needed someone to look after you,” he grinned then. “Yes, I am aware of the irony of that statement.”

CC laughed as she lifted the bandage away and reached down beside her for the eye drops. After removing the lid, she rested her hand along the right side of his face, and gently pulled his eye open then lifted the bottle.

She jumped in his lap when his hand suddenly grabbed hers. “Niles!?”

“CC…” his voice sounded almost uncertain and she watched as he slowly opened his left eye.

“No, Niles…”

“I… I can see you…”

“What? You can see me?” The bottle of drops fell to the mattress beside her.

Niles nodded. “You’re indistinct… but, I can see you.”

It was childish on her part, and she knew it, but CC stuck her tongue out at him.

“You shouldn’t do that unless you’re planning to use it,” Niles told her with a smile.

CC pulled in a shuddering breath. “Oh, I intend to use it, Butler Boy, don’t you worry,” she said with a watery smile.

“I do hope so.”

CC hummed with amused delight. “We need to call Dr. Crayden.”

“Why?”

“You know why.”

Niles sighed. “If we do that, he’ll make us come in, and I don’t know about you, but I am quite happy where I am at the moment,” he told her. “I’m in my bed with a beautiful woman wrapped around me. A woman I’ve been in love with for longer than I care to admit, who has just admitted to being in love with me as well. And you want to call the doctor?”

CC chuckled. “Yes,” she answered as she cradled his right cheek in her left hand then reached up to trace gentle circles around his eyes with the fingers of her right hand. The sight of those beautiful baby blues of his focused on her, and twinkling, brought tears to her eyes. “I don’t want to take any chances,” CC told him. “Not now.”

Niles nuzzled his cheek into her palm.

“Let me call him,” she said. “It’s late. Odds are he’ll simply want to see us in the morning.”

“All right,” Niles replied quietly and smiled softly at her.

She brushed a kiss over his lips then leaned over, stretching out across the side of the bed to grab the phone from his night table. Snagging it, she straightened up then quickly dialed the doctor’s number and held the phone to her ear. As she waited for the doctor to pick up, CC raised her free hand to, once again, trace her fingertips around Niles’ eyes.

He gave her a tender smile and began to paint the same design with his fingers on her back. She shivered then sighed when he switched tactics and began to gently rub her back instead.

Her fingers stopped moving when the phone on the other end was answered. “Hello? Dr. Crayden, this is CC Babcock.”

_“Mrs. Babcock, good evening. How are you?”_

“I’m fine, thank you, Doctor. My apologies for calling so late…”

_“Not a problem at all. I told you to call me anytime. So, what can I do for you? Is Mr. Babcock all right?”_

“Mr. Babcock is fine,” she couldn’t help but smirk at Niles as he shook his head, a long-suffering look on his face. “Doctor, Niles’ eyesight has returned.”

_“That’s wonderful. I take it it just happened?”_

“Yes it is,” CC answered the physician as she smiled at Niles. “And yes it did.”

_“You’re wondering if you need to come in, aren’t you?”_

CC laughed softly. “Yes.”

_“Is he in any pain?”_

CC tilted the receiver away from her mouth. “He wants to know if you’re in any pain.”

“None,” Niles answered.

_“I heard,” the doctor said. “That’s good. How much can he see?”_

“How much can you see?” CC asked Niles and, once again, held the phone out in such a way that the doctor would be able to hear his response.

“The first time it happened, an hour and a half ago, it was nothing more than a difference in the light. I was not really able to see anything but I could have sworn that I saw a shadow,” Niles replied, ignoring her raised eyebrows. “After our shower, just now when CC opened my eye to put the drops in… I could see her, not clearly, but I could see her.” He reached up to cup the cheek not blocked by the phone. “And every time I blink, I am able to focus more on my wife’s beautiful face.”

CC felt herself blush, the colour deepening at the chuckle she could hear on the other end of the phone.

_“Quite the charmer your husband.”_

“Yes he is,” CC shook her head in amusement, even as she resumed circling her fingers around his eyes.

 _“Since he is not in any pain, I see no reason why you can’t wait until tomorrow to come in,”_ Doctor Crayden told her. _“However, I would prefer you use the waterproof bandages when you shower in the morning.”_

“All right. Thank you, Doctor.”

_“You’re welcome, Mrs. Babcock. Is ten o’clock all right?”_

“That sounds good.”

_“Very good, I’ll see you both tomorrow then.”_

“Okay. Good night, Doctor,” she said, disconnecting the line then once more stretched across the bed to return the handset to its cradle. “He wants to see us at ten.”

“Okay,” Niles nodded as he began to walk his fingers up her back.

“And he wants you to wear the bandage in the shower in the morning.”

“Mmhmm,” he murmured and CC couldn’t help but moan when his hands slipped between them and cupped her breasts.

“Niles, are you even listening to me?”

“Ten tomorrow, bandages in the shower,” he said as he circled his thumbs over her nipples. “I’m listening.”

She watched a slow smile spread across his face as her nipples tightened into hard points then asked, “What is it about men and breasts?”

Niles grinned up at her. “They’re just fun!”

CC laughed and shook her head. “You are incorrigible.”

“No, what I am is appreciative,” Niles told her and a tender look stole over his face. He released one of her breasts and reached up to cup her face. “You know that I was afraid that I wouldn’t get my sight back.”

“Yes…”

“But what bothered me most, and I know you might find this hard to believe, was the thought that I would never be able to see you again,” he said as he stroked his thumb over her cheek. “Get lost in your beautiful blue eyes…”

CC opened her mouth to reply then closed it again, shaking her head as the words left her. Her eyes slowly filled with tears.

This… them… this thing between them, changing as it had, was still so new. So unreal, and yet, even after all the years they had spent insulting each other, pulling pranks on each other and trying to one up each other… it felt so right.

It felt real.

“It’s not as hard to believe as you think,” she said softly. “That day in the hospital, when I first saw you with the bandages over your eyes… I felt this unbearable ache at the thought of never seeing your eyes sparkling with that mischievous glint you get when you’ve let fly a particularly good zinger.”

“There’s that, too,” Niles chuckled. “I love watching the fire in your eyes when you get riled up, CC. More often than not, I would get try to get a rise out of you just to see that look in your eyes. They start flashing and they grow so dark…” his trailed his fingers up from her cheek to circle her eyes much like she had been, and still was, doing to him. “I wonder…” Niles leaned closer so that his nose was rubbing alongside hers, his lips whispering over her lips. “What do your eyes look like when you’re aroused?”

“Niles…” CC moaned against his lips. He was so close. All she could see was his eyes, and she found herself drowning in the cerulean depths. Her hands slid into his hair just as he closed the distance between their lips and took her mouth in a hungry kiss.

Low groans echoed throughout the room as lips parted and tongues met. They breathed each other in as they kissed, the acknowledgement of their feelings adding a whole new level of delight to the passionate exchange.

CC could feel Niles growing hard beneath her and smiled against his mouth as she circled her hips, eliciting a deep groan from his throat. “I want you,” she told him breathlessly.

Niles broke off the kiss and met her gaze. His eyes were so dark - smoky and intense - with his arousal as he looked at her. A slow, sexy smile touched his lips. “I was right,” he husked as he slid his fingers into her hair. “That fire is there when you’re aroused. Your eyes… they’re smouldering… so much passion,” he leaned in to brush his lips over hers lightly. “So much desire… so much l…”

“…love.” CC finished for him with a whisper and a tender smile.

“Yes,” Niles nodded bringing his mouth back to hers.

CC wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers fisting his hair, as the soft kiss quickly grew into yet another hungry exchange. Once more, CC found herself telling him of her want… her need for him; panting the words into their kiss.

CC moaned her approval when Niles suddenly eased them down onto their sides, then quickly rolled so that she was lying on her back with his body covering hers. She wrapped her legs loosely around his.

“Niles!” She gasped then whimpered when he broke off the kiss and propped himself up on his elbows.

“Ssh…” Niles soothed her, feathering his lips over hers. “I want to look at you…” he told her, glancing down between their bodies. “After the last two and a half weeks of not being able to see… surely you won’t deny me this opportunity to see how my imagination paled in comparison to the real thing.”

CC snorted then moaned when he lowered his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth, giving it a firm, hard suck before releasing it to nuzzle the underside of her breast. She could hear him humming his delight as he lavished his attention on both.

“You have the most beautiful breasts that I have ever seen,” Niles told her as he cradled both mounds in his large hands and pressed them together. “Just perfect…” he murmured and CC cried out, arching under him as he took both of her nipples into the hot, wet cavern of his mouth at once.

She scored her nails down his back as he continued to suckle, his tongue swirling around the hard, throbbing points. “Niles…” she groaned and felt a surge of moisture flow to her centre as he held the aching tips gently between his teeth, the pleasure almost to the point of pain when he finally released her.

He pressed a wet kiss in the valley between her breasts, laving the smooth skin with his tongue and slowly moved lower; nipping and kissing every inch of her. CC giggled softly when his fingers skimmed over her sides on their way to her hips.

“Tickles…” she whispered when he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ll have to remember that,” he grinned impishly up at her before he lowered his head once again, placing a quick kiss to her belly button. “But right now… right now, I have to…”

“Oh god, Niles…” CC groaned when she felt his mouth cover her sex, his tongue slipping between the smooth, swollen folds to tease her clit. His arms wrapped around her thighs, and she felt his fingers gently open her, allowing his tongue to delve deep inside her.

“Sweet… so very sweet,” Niles murmured against her as he continued to move his mouth over and inside her. “I love how you taste,” he said, drawing his tongue up the length of her pussy. “I could eat you all day, CC…”

“Oh, fuck…”

“Soon, baby, soon…” Niles told her with another deep thrust of his tongue inside her as his thumb began to circle her clit.

CC gave a breathless laugh and reached out to fist her fingers in his hair. “Promises, promises…”

“First thing’s first,” he spoke in between long licks of his tongue. “I’m going to make you come in my mouth and then…” Niles increased the pressure on her clit. “I am going to make love to you the way I’ve dreamt of doing for years. Slowly…”

Lick.

“So very…” Lick.

“…very slowly.”

“Oh god… Niles!” CC cried out suddenly, her body arching off the bed as she came. Her fingers clenched in his hair as his thumb continued to ride her clit, his tongue pushing deep inside her. She heard him groan in delight as he consumed her essence with relish.

Several moments later, CC tugged on his hair and called his name. “Niles… Niles, come up here…”

Niles nodded and, with a final hard lick to her clit, crawled his way slowly up her body. He dropped soft open mouthed kisses along her stomach and her breasts until his mouth captured hers and he settled his hips in the cradle of her thighs.

CC returned his hard kiss, moaning at tasting herself on his lips as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. She could feel his erection nestled against her sex, every hard inch, and grasped his face in her hands, pulling her mouth from his.

“I want you inside me…” CC told him, lifting her head to nip at his chin. “Right now…”

Niles smiled. “Yes, my witch…” he said and reached down between them to grasp his cock. He ran the head through her moisture then slowly began to press inside her.

“Mmm… oh yes…” CC hissed with pleasure. “God, I love that feeling…” she moaned as she felt every inch of him sink inside her. “You feel so good…” 

“So do you…” Niles told her, leaning his forehead against hers.

“It just gets better every time.”

“What all three times?” Niles grinned then lowered his lips to hers. “I promise you,” he nibbled at her lips. “It will only ever continue to get better…” he withdrew slowly. “And better…”

“And better…” CC groaned as he sank, painfully slow, back inside her. “Although…” she gasped as he began to rock slowly within her. “If it gets any better… it just might kill me.”

“But what a way to go,” Niles grinned.

CC hummed a laugh as she arched under him, clenching around his shaft as he continued to move leisurely within her. “Niles…” she groaned. “Oh god… you meant it, didn’t you?”

“Meant what?” He asked, circling his hips against hers.

“About going slow.”

“Oh yes…”

“Oh god…” she moaned. “Baby, please…”

“We’ve already done it hard and fast,” Niles told her, his eyes twinkling down at her as he withdrew. “Twice,” he slid back into her. “Now, however, we’re going to go nice…” he pulled out. “And slow.”

“Niles!” CC gasped as he thrust hard back into her and stopped. “Niles, please!”

“You’re close again.”

It wasn’t a question but she answered it with a throaty, “Yes…”

“Mmm…” he gave a gentle thrust. “I can tell. I can feel you…” Niles told her. “I can feel you quivering around me,” his lips hovered over hers. “You feel so damned good, CC…”

CC moaned.

“When I make you come again…” Niles moved his lips to her ear. “It will be when I’m ready, and not before.”

CC whimpered when he slowly withdrew then held still, leaving just the head of his cock within her.

“I’m going to take you to the edge of orgasm, CC…” he pushed back inside her so slowly CC thought she would die. She could feel every hard inch of him. “Again…” he pulled out again and paused. “And again…” he thrust hard back inside her. 

Her breath hurtled out of her lungs and she gasped his name. 

“And again…” Niles eased out of her again. “Until I am ready to make you come…” he plunged back in, “Until the pleasure is so intense you’re begging me for release.”

“Oh god…”

“Niles will do.”

“You are…” she groaned when he rocked hard against her, “Such a bastard!”

Niles grinned down at her and nodded. “Yes, I am. But you love me anyway.”

CC was unable to keep the smile off her face as she looked up at him. “Yes, I do,” she told him softly. “So very much.”

Niles’ eye softened as he held her gaze. “CC…” he whispered, in a voice suddenly filled with so much emotion it nearly choked him.

She could feel the trembling in his body; feel his heart pounding against her chest. She cupped his cheek, “I know…”

They shared a tender smile and an equally tender kiss which ended with Niles’ forehead resting against CC’s once again.

She moaned softly, when after a few moments, he began to slowly rock against her.

“Niles…”

“Yes, love?”

“Would you please stop teasing me and just fuck me already?”

“Babcock! Suck a dirty mouth!”

“The better to kiss you with, Butler Boy.”

Niles laughed then groaned when she clenched hard around him.

“Paybacks are a bitch…” CC told him, squeezing again, pleased when he grunted her name in response. “And so am I.”

“Yes, you are,” Niles laughed at the shocked look on her face as he agreed with her. “But you’re all mine, and I would not want you any other way.”

CC drew in a shaky breath.

He’d done it to her again.

She’d been expecting a zinger, but instead she’d gotten another affirmation of his feelings, and it’d left her speechless. She wondered in that moment if she would ever get used to it… then smiled as she realized that she hoped she wouldn’t.

“Now…” Niles gave her a quick, hard kiss then rose up on his arms. “I believe I have a promise to keep.”

“…Niles…” she moaned when he began to move, slowly but steadily, in and out of her.

“I’m going to make your toes curl, CC…” he told her. “And when you come… you’re going to scream my name.”

“That sure of yourself, are you?” CC arched under him.

“Oh yes,” Niles nodded with a grin and then withdrew from her completely.

“Niles?” CC whimpered. His sudden withdraw had surprised her, and she felt empty… her body humming with unfulfilled need.

He gave her thigh a reassuring pat as she watched him push himself up so that he was kneeling between her legs, and felt a wave of anticipation run through her when he grasped her hips and pulled her to him. CC groaned her approval when she felt his cock slide back inside her, the new position sending all manner of delicious sensations coursing through her body. Her ankles locked at the small of his back as he began to move with purpose in and out of her.

“Give a girl a little warning next time,” she told him, lifting her hips into every drive of his hips, her fingers curling in the sheets.

Niles chuckled and continued to piston into her.

Again and again, he brought her to the edge of orgasm, easing off just before she could tumble over into bliss.

It was heaven.

It was hell.

The pleasure was so great… almost painful in its intensity, and CC did not know how much more she could take. She needed to come… but she refused to beg him… to give him that satisfaction.

“Nooo!” She gasped when he suddenly stopped moving and sat back on his haunches; holding her hard against him. So hard… she could feel him throbbing inside her.

“Are you ready to come, CC?” Niles asked her, lifting his hips just enough to make her gasp.

“God, yes…”

Niles grinned then reached out to stroke her clit with his thumb.

“Niles!” CC breathed as he stroked the sensitive bundle of nerves firmly. “Niles, please!”

“What do you want, CC?”

“Make me come… please… Niles…” CC pleaded with him.

“Whatever my witch wants,” he told her and increased the pressure on her clit as he began to move inside her again.

“Ooh… oh… oh god… NILES!” Her orgasm crashed over her and she cried out as the sensations rolled through her in waves. All of a sudden, CC found herself being pressed hard into the mattress with her legs hooked over Nile’s arms, her ankles resting on his shoulders as he loomed over her. “Oh, fuck me…” CC gasped as he sank deeper inside her, sending another wave of pleasure washing through her.

“I am…” Niles grinned as he thrust gently in and out of her.

A soft grunting laugh escaped her followed by a low moan as he ground his pelvis against hers, putting just the right amount of pressure on her clit, prolonging her release.

“Your turn, lover…” CC panted, feeling the tension beginning to coil within her once again as Niles continued to move inside her – good lord, how could she be on the verge of coming again already - and she wanted him to come with her.

He shook his head. “Not yet…” Niles told her breathlessly. “I am going to make you come once more…”

CC whimpered as he gave her a particularly hard thrust. “God… I’m not going to be able to walk in the morning…”

Niles laughed then groaned when she clenched hard around him. “CC…”

“Niles…” she could see the strain on his face as he fought to hold onto his control, and in that moment she wanted nothing more than to break it… to make him come… to feel him come inside her. “Give in, Bell Boy… you can’t win…” she squeezed him again then told him a husky voice, “I want to feel you come, Niles…”

She felt him falter - just slightly - and repeated the internal pressure.

“You don’t play fair…”

“We established that earlier,” CC told him with a low chuckle.

Niles growled her name. “You do realize,” Niles plunged hard into her then held still. “I am in the better position to dictate which of us is going to come first, don’t you?” He turned his head to nip at the ankle resting on his shoulder.

CC moaned then raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow as she gave him a sultry look. “Is that so?” She tightened her inner muscles rhythmically around his cock and laughed in the way she knew turned him on, pleased more than she could say when she felt his erection pulse within her.

“I knew I should not have told you about that…”

She laughed again.

“CC…”

“Niles…” she purred and rolled her hips under his then bit her lip. “Baby… I hate to admit this… but my legs are starting to fall asleep,” CC blushed. “I’m not as young as I used to be.”

Niles snorted even as he slipped his arms out from under her legs, allowing her to stretch them out along side him. “Better?”

“Yes…” CC said as she slowly drew her legs back up to either side of him, and then, using them for leverage, she suddenly pushed up under him. She whimpered softly as the move caused him to slip out of her and quickly rolled them over, pinning him to the bed. “Much better…” she told him as she took him back inside her body, moaning as she felt him fill her once again. 

Niles laughed even as he groaned. “Sneaky wench.”

“You know it, baby,” CC beamed down at him as she grabbed his hands, lacing their fingers together, and held them to the mattress over his head; the action stretching her body out over his. “So, tell me, lover, who’s in the better position now?”

“I am,” he told her, squeezing her fingers gently as he thrust up under her. “I’m gazing up at you, aren’t I?”

CC felt her heart skip. “Niles…” she whispered as she lowered her head, kissed him lovingly then rested her forehead against his. “How do you keep doing that?”

“What?”

CC pulled back enough to stare into his eyes, very aware that her own were moist with unshed tears. “Saying just the right thing to make me fall even more in love with you?”

Niles smiled tenderly up at her. “I’m simply giving voice to what’s in my heart, CC. Telling you what I’ve always longed to say but covered with insults instead.”

CC released a shuddering breath.

He’d done it to her yet again.

Thrown her heart into a tailspin and she knew, as their mouths met in another gentle kiss, that she would never be able to stop it.

CC also realized that she never wanted to.

She was enjoying ride far too much.

And speaking of rides, she thought with a hum, enjoying the feel of his chest hair tickling her nipples; teasing the already hard tips even more.

“Niles…” CC murmured against his lips as she began to slowly circle her lower body against his. “I want you…” she caught his bottom lip between her teeth. “I want to make you come,” she gave it a gentle tug. “I want you to make me come.”

“…CC…” Niles groaned into her mouth as she kissed him hard, curling her tongue around his.

“Lover… I want us to come together…” CC breathed into his mouth. She squeezed her sex around his cock.

“I like the sound of that.”

“Mmm… I thought you might,” she lifted her head and smiled at him as she repeated the internal caress then, with slow exaggerated movements of just her hips, began to move his erection in and out of her body.

“May I have my hands back?” Niles asked, rubbing his toes against her ankle. “I promise you can stay on top.”

CC laughed softly.

“I want to touch you, sweetheart.”

CC released his hands.

“…Niles…” she half moaned, half gasped as he trailed his fingers slowly down her back to her rear and cupped the cheeks of her ass, squeezing in time with the leisurely rocking of her hips. She fisted her hands in the sheet on either side of his head, and lowered her lips to his once again and kissed him hungrily.

Even as she devoured his mouth, however, CC set a torturously slow pace for their lovemaking, allowing the tension… their need for release… to slowly build once more.

“Oh god, Niles…” she gasped out of the kiss and buried her face in his neck as the sensations coursed through her body. It felt so… “Good… baby… so damn good,” she told him, nipping at his shoulder as she began move faster.

“So do you,” Niles replied bending his legs slightly between hers and began to lift his hips into hers.

They both groaned.

She was close. So damn close… the intensity of her approaching orgasm almost too much, but CC couldn’t seem to go over the edge, no matter how hard she tried.

“Niles…” CC whimpered against his lips. “Baby… I… I need you… please…”

“Yes…” he growled, sliding a hand into her hair and drawing her mouth back to his, kissing her passionately.

All of a sudden, CC felt her world tilt. She pulled her lips from his with a low moan and grinned up at him, wrapping her arms and legs around him, as he braced himself on his elbows and began to slide his erection in and out of her. “Oh yes…” she arched under him. “Niles… so good…”

“…CC…” he groaned as he thrust hard and fast into her.

She could see and feel his control slipping and her smile widened. “Oh yes, Niles… yes…” she cried out as he drove into her again and again. She was almost… 

“Come, CC…” 

…there!

CC gave a surprised gasp.

“NILES!” CC screamed his name as she suddenly shattered, her orgasm exploding throughout her body in a downpour of fiery sensations.

Just over the rushing of the blood in her ears, she heard Niles growl deep in his throat as he plunged his cock deeply inside her once more. His body stiffened for only a heartbeat and then he gave a loud shout of her name moments before he began to jerk against her.

Feeling Niles pulse within her as he came, CC cleaved to him, arms and legs tightening around him, as she pressed closer to the body that warmed her heart and her blood. They continued to rock together, until the waves of ecstasy throbbing through them eased.

“Mmm…” CC hummed as Niles sank into her embrace then began to laugh softly as she lowered her legs to wrap loosely over his.

Niles kissed his way up along her jaw and brushed his lips against hers. “What is so amusing?”

CC reached up to finger the damp hair on his forehead and gave him an affectionate smile. “You made my toes curl, Butler Boy.”

A broad smile spread across Niles’ features and his eyes twinkled as gazed at her. “Told you so!”

CC laughed again and shook her head in amusement, lifting her head to feather a light kiss over his lips. “Oh god, you’re going to be insufferable now, aren’t you?” She said as she laid her head back on the mattress.

“Probably.”

CC smirked then released a happy sigh when he followed, his mouth covering hers, kissing her tenderly. “Oh, Niles…” she whispered as the kiss tapered off and cupped the side of his face. “Where do we go from here?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart. I honestly don’t know,” he replied, giving her another soft kiss before slipping out of her and rolling off of her to lie on his back.

CC whimpered at the loss of his warmth… both inside and out… and quickly snuggled up against Niles’ side; pleased when he curled his arm around her. She slid her leg over and between his and propped herself up on her elbow to look down at him. “Do you see a future for us?”

“Do you want one?”

“Yes,” CC told him a soft but firm voice as she laid her hand on his chest over his heart.

She did want a future with him.

She’d come to that conclusion at the restaurant when she’d realized that it wasn’t Colin she wanted to be with but Niles. That it was Niles she wanted to be trading barbs with… that it was Niles she wanted plain and simple.

Just Niles.

That was why she’d left Colin at the restaurant and had come home. Not to her cold, empty penthouse. Not to Maxwell’s mansion. She’d come home to Niles.

And when she’d walked into the living room to find him talking to himself with that same lost look on his face he’d had when she’d left with Colin… CC had known immediately that she’d made the right decision.

She had known in that moment… truly known and accepted… what her heart had been trying to tell her for quite some time… that she was in love with Niles.

“Do you see a future for us, Niles?”

CC asked the question again.

“Well, we’ve already admitted to being in love with each other,” Niles began in a quiet voice, his fingers lightly stroking along her spine. “That’s definitely a good place to start.”

CC gave him a soft smile and nodded.

“I’m not going to lie to you, CC; I’ve wanted this with you for a long time.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“How long?”

“Let’s put it this way,” he said, a small smile playing over his lips. “You turned me on even with the long brown hair and those thick framed glasses.”

“You’re joking, right?”

Niles shook his head.

“That long?”

Niles nodded.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Niles gave her a disbelieving look.

“What?”

“You really have to ask?”

CC searched his eyes for long moments. “Oh…” she hung her head. “…yeah…”

“Hey,” Niles slipped his fingers under her chin and lifted her gaze back to his. “It wasn’t all because of you, Babcock. A lot of it was my own doing, my own insecurities coming into play.” He slid his hand up to cup the side of her face, and stroked his thumb over her cheek. “We’ve both done our share of damage, baby.”

“Yes, we have,” CC nodded slowly. “That brings us back to the question… where do we go from here?”

“Forward,” Niles said simply and tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear. “I want a life with you, CC.”

“I want that, too,” CC said quietly then leaned her forehead against his. “I’m scared, Niles.”

“So am I, sweetheart,” the hand on her cheek slid into her hair. “But I don’t want to let that fear stop us any longer.”

“Me either.”

“So, we won’t let it,” Niles informed her.

“I’m not very good at the relationship thing.”

“I don’t know about that,” Niles said and gave her a crooked smile. “When you think about it… I mean, really think about it, we’ve been in a relationship for the last twenty years. Granted… a weird, sick, twisted kind of relationship…”

CC snorted, lifting her head to look down at him. 

“But a relationship nonetheless,” Niles smiled then paused. “My track record with relationships isn’t all that fabulous either, CC, but hey… if Max and Fran can make a go of it, you and I have a better than even shot.”

“Do you really think so?”

“I do.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” he said and drew her mouth back to his.

CC sighed at the tenderness and affection in the kiss. It slowly tapered off into a series of soft breathless kisses that left her heart pounding in her chest. She pushed herself back up onto her elbow beside him and reached up to trace her fingers around his eyes. “I’m sorry…” she spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

His eyes showed his confusion. “For what?”

“I’m sorry that it took me so long to see what was right in front of me.”

“…CC…” Niles began with a shake of his head.

CC pressed her fingers to his lips. “It took you losing your sight for me to really see you, Niles.”

“I don’t know about that,” Niles spoke against her fingers. “I’d noticed a definite softening about you before my accident where I was concerned.”

CC arched an eyebrow.

“It was subtle, but it was there,” he said.

She nodded slowly, the soft smile on her face acknowledging his words. She’d noticed the change as well. Their insults had become… less insulting and more affectionate. “Yes… it was.”

“I could have done without the bucket full of ammonia in my eyes,” Niles chuckled giving her a sardonic look. “But the end result…”

CC held his gaze as his voice trailed off. His eyes told her all he hadn’t said. Never had she seen the blue depths so full of emotion… so unguarded and open. Her fingers drifted back up to circle his eyes. “I am glad you’re no longer in pain… and there are no words to describe how happy I am that you can see again… but I am… grateful for your accident. It let me drop my guard, and allowed me to listen to my heart.”

Niles smiled. “So, we’re really going to give this a go?”

“Yeah,” CC gave him a watery smile. “We are.”

“You do realize this isn’t going to be easy. We like to argue far too much,” Niles caressed her back, his hand sliding down to rest on the upper curve of her ass.

“Oh, baby… that’s not arguing, that’s foreplay,” CC told him as she rubbed her leg along his seductively.

Niles laughed loudly.

“What’s so funny?”

“That’s pretty much what I told Max when I was convincing him to let me stay. When I’d admitted to how I felt about you, he actually asked me if all the name-calling, insults, and pranks we’d been hurtling at each other for the last two decades were simply foreplay. I said yes.”

CC giggled. “Well… in our twisted way, it is.”

“Yes, it is,” he agreed, his free hand reaching down to stroke her thigh as she continued to move her leg seductively between his. “And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Me either,” CC hummed then with a mischievous smile shifted so that she was lying on top of him. She rubbed the length of her body against his, pleased to hear a low groan rumble through his chest. “That would be so boring,” she lowered her head so that her mouth barely touched his.

“And boring would simply be unacceptable,” Niles murmured as he slowly trailed his fingers down and up her back.

“Exactly.”

“You and I will never be boring, brunette. I promise you.”

“No we won’t, bell boy,” CC agreed as she closed the distance between their lips.

Soft moans escaped them both as they kissed deeply… a loving, tender kiss that lingered and slowly grew into a passionate exchange of lips and tongues. 

CC could feel his cock pulsing beneath her and was filled with an ache to have him inside her once again… however, they’d already made love three times that evening, and while Niles wasn’t an old man by any means, he was not a young man either.

“Niles,” she whispered against his lips and rocked her lower body against his, “I want to make love with you again. Can you…?”

“I can… I’m just not quite there yet. Just keep doing what you’re doing, and I will be.”

CC grinned. “Oh, Baby… I can do so much better than that…” she kissed him hard then began to slowly kiss her way down his body. She sucked at his nipples, laved her tongue over his ribs, and nibbled at the soft skin of his belly, his low moans encouraging her as she settled between his legs.

This particular act was not one she cared for doing, and had always resisted with her previous lovers, rarely giving in; but as she eyed Niles’ semi-hard cock, she found herself licking her lips, wanting nothing more in that moment than to take him in her mouth and give him pleasure.

“CC…” his voice was strained in anticipation as she reached out and wrapped her fingers around him.

“Brace yourself, Butler Boy…” CC told him in a husky voice seconds before she took him in her mouth, cupping him in her tongue.

“Bloody hell!” Niles swore.

CC hummed her delight as she slid him in and out of her mouth, stroking his length in time with her gentle suction. She moaned softly, surprised at how aroused she was becoming. She’d never had this reaction the rare times she’d actually caved and given a lover a blow job. But the longer she held him in her mouth, feeling him harden and lengthen, learning the taste of him, knowing he was enjoying this as much as she was – if his constant moaning of her name was any indication - the wetter she became. 

She glanced up to see his eyes on her and nearly came at the intensity of emotion she saw in the sapphire depths.

She needed him inside her now.

This instant.

CC gave his cock one final, long lick… knowing he was most definitely hard enough now… and quickly crawled back his body and straddled him.

“So, are you going to tell me?” Niles asked as he reached between them and took his erection in hand.

“Tell you what?”

Niles stroked his fingers over the swollen lips of her bare sex as he guided himself inside her. “Was it blonde or brunette before you… got rid of the evidence?”

CC’s delighted laugh mixed with the low groan of pleasure as she sank down on him, taking him fully inside her.

She released a happy sigh and remained motionless… simply holding him inside her, feeling him pulse and throb with every beat of their hearts… and gazed down at him.

Everything she felt for him she saw mirrored in his eyes as he held her gaze. Her heart swelled, the feeling almost overwhelming her with its intensity. She’d never felt anything like this before and it both frightened her and elated her.

A slow smile filled her face and she stretched out over him. She brought her mouth to his ear, whispering softly.

Niles laughed. “I though so,” he grinned as he walked his fingers up her spine. “Thank you for telling me.”

“You’re welcome,” she said, cradling his face in her hands, her lips hovering over his. “Now, lover… make love to me.”

Niles grinned up at her and all of a sudden, CC found herself on her back with Niles propped up on his elbows over her. She automatically wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer as she trailed her hands up his arms to rest them on his shoulders.

Niles brushed his lips over hers. “I will always see to my… witch’s needs,” he rose up on his arms and began a gentle rhythm. “Always.”

Their eyes held.

They could both see… everything.

~Fin


End file.
